Kukerta Ala Akatsuki
by hanatsabita
Summary: Chapter 4 update. Kuliah Kerja Nyata menyeret tim Akatsuki, 10 mahasiswa berlatar belakang kriminal ke dalam berbagai kejadian. Mereka harus memperbaiki moral penduduk sekaligus bertahan hidup dari serangan penduduk itu sendiri. Kekompakan dan persahabatan di uji. Belum lagi masalah percintaan yang menjadi 'obsesi' hingga apapun rela di lakukan demi yang di cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pertemuan…

Hari sudah hampir siang. Namun sang Mentari seperti enggan menampakkan cahayanya. Awan-awan yang saling bergumpal dan abu-abu disertai angin berhembus cukup kencang meniup debu, tanda hujan akan turun.

Orang-orang yang keluar rumah pada saat ini sibuk menutup mata dengan kacamata, dan menutup hidung dengan masker. Begitu pula dengan seorang pria bertindik berikut ini. Pria 21 tahun yang diketahui bernama Pein Yahiko yang kini tengah mengenyam pendidikan di universitas Namikaze tersebut cukup kerepotan mencari masker dan kacamata debu yang seingatnya diletakkan dalam tas bagian paling bawah. Matanya pedih karena kemasukan debu. Keluar dari parkiran dia terus berjalan sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas hingga tanpa disadari ia telah sampai di depan gerbang fakultas kedokteran, namun tangannya masih krasak-krusuk membongkar tas-nya, kepalanya menunduk mencari dua benda tersebut.

"AAARRRGHH! Mana masker ku!" Teriaknya emosi. Temannya yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Pein seperti orang gila, akhirnya menghampiri, berjalan takut-takut.

"Ng-ngapain boss?"

Pein mendelik.

**GREP!**

"MANA KACAMATA DAN MASKER KU! MATA KU UDAH SAKIT! AKU MAU KE KAMPUS!" Pria yang begitu cepat emosi tersebut mencengkeram kemeja temannya dan berteriak lantang. Berkuah pula.

"Hiks… boss ngapain make kacamata kalo udah nyampe? kampus udah di depan mata boss… e-emang mau kampus mana? ca-cari nya di kelas aja nanti."jawab pemuda itu, mewek. Bibirnya bergetar mengulum tangis.

Pein melirik ke dalam gerbang. Tulisan fakultas kedokteran begitu jelas terlihat. Sekarang Pein benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tanpa bacot Pein melepas kerah kemeja temannya dan nyelonong pergi masuk ke kampus, minta maaf pun tidak. Entahlah, Pein sepertinya sangat malu sekarang. Sementara pria korban kuah tersebut hanya bisa mencibir dan menunjuk Pein yang sudah berlalu dengan jari tengah. Padahal satu menit yang lalu ketakutan setengah mati.

**Kukerta Ala Akatsuki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Crime, Friendship, Romance, Gore.**

**Pairing : PeinxKonan, PeinxNaruto, dan banyak Pairing lainnya.**

**Warnings : OOC, Aneh, bahasa kasar, bahasa vulgar, Straigh, Bl, Kriminalitas yang tak boleh di tiru, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, bikin mulas, banyak kesalahan disana-sini.**

**.**

**No Like Don't Flame**

**Kemiripan cerita atau judul atau yang lainnya hanya kebetulan.**

Namikaze's University. Instansi pendidikan swasta elit yang terletak di jantung kota Konoha. Berisi orang-orang jenius dan agak aneh (?). Universitas ini memiliki setidaknya 5000 mahasiswa. Setiap tahun mahasiswa di akhir semester 6 akan dibagi-bagi perkelompok dan diturunkan ke desa-desa untuk melakukan pengabdian ke masyarakat selama 2 bulan. Jika beruntung sekelompok mahasiswa akan mendapatkan desa yang lumayan maju, air bersih, tempat tinggal nyaman, serta penduduk yang ramah.

Dan jika nasib sedang sial, yah- kebalikan dari yang diatas. Air kotor, mau mandi susah, desa terisolasi. Jangankan jaringan internet, jaringan telepon pun tidak ada. Bahkan tahun lalu ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang mendapat tempat tinggal sebuah pondok yang kecil sekali. Di sana lah mereka berdesakan perempuan dan laki-laki. Tanpa dinding pula. Benar-benar nasib yang tragis. Tapi yang terpenting, walau dalam keadaan senang atau susah, solidaritas dalam satu kelompok-lah penentu kemenangan.

.

.

Si mahasiswa emosional jurusan Seksologi yang tadi bertingkah layaknya orang gila kini sedang termenung gaje di kursi pojok ruang kelas. Hari sudah mulai sore. pratikum hari ini-pun telah berakhir beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Namun tak sedikit pun tampak ia akan meninggalkan ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat tersebut.

Ia lagi-lagi menatap gelisah isi pesan di hape camcung-nya dan berhasil membuatnya gerah. Bagaimana tidak, pesan dari pihak Bank yang memberitahu isi saldo pria bertidik itu, membuatnya harus sakit mata dan mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Isinya kira-kira begini 'c3l4m4t c14n9. c1c4 c4Ld0 4nd4 c3b3c4l R.1.500.000,00,-. C3m4ng4t 34.'

Pein sama sekali tak mengerti isi sms yang kebanyakan angka 4-nya. Hanya angka 1.500.000,00 yang ditangkap otaknya. Pein sungguh menyesal kenapa mau-maunya menabung di Bank aneh itu.

Si pria yang akrab di panggil 'boss' oleh murid-muridnya kini benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Ia melepas kasar jubah dokter-nya. Kesal. Kesal!. Kalau sedang kesal, Pein tak sungkan mendatangi setiap orang di kantin. Mengamuk dan merebut semua makanan mereka. Dan kenapa mereka tidak ada yang berani melawan? tak lain tak bukan karena Pein guru karate. Guru besar malah (emang ada?). Hampir semua mahasiswa kedokteran disana adalah muridnya. Adakah murid yang berani melawan Pein Yahiko sang guru karate? Sampai saat ini tidak! Bahkan tendangan dan pukulan Pein terlalu keras untuk mereka tangkis, meskipun Pein telah mengurangi seper-empat kekuatannya. Kekuatan gorilla #Plak!#.

Saat Pein sedang bersiap untuk ke kantin dengan tujuan 'mulia' tersebut, makhluk kuning jabrik menghampirinya. Pria bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak orang kaya yang bapaknya pemilik universitas sekaligus merupakan salah satu murid karate Pein itu duduk di bangku kosong. Berhadapan dengan Pein. Safir nya menatap Pein dengan blink-blink.

"Hai boss… malam ini kita latihan lagi kah?" Tanya-nya ceria sambil nyengir gaje. Namun tak sedikit pun mendapat respon. Raut wajah Naruto sedikit berubah. Ia merasakan gelagat yang tidak baik dari Pein.

"Boss sedang kesal ya?"

"Ya." Jawab Pein cepat dan kasar, bahkan sedikit pun tak mau memandang si junior. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Boss mau ke kantin lagi ya?" Tanya-nya lebih serius, dan nampak dari bicaranya yang agak tinggi, tak suka mendengar jawaban singkat senpai yang sangat di kaguminya ini.

"Ya." –Lagi- jawaban Pein sangat tak niat meladeni Naruto. Pein berkemas, memasukkan peralatan praktek nya ke dalam tas. Sesekali me-lap pisau-pisau bedah yang berlumuran darah dengan tisu.

"Boss ma-"

"Ngomong sekali lagi, ku botakin kepala kau!. Lagian kenapa kau manggil ku boss?! Emang aku Bekas Orang Sinting!" Pein emosi lagi. Tangannya yang masih berlapis sarung tangan karet segera menyambar gunting besar berwarna hitam yang kelihatan mengerikan. Tampak bekas darah belepotan di setiap bagian gunting yang di berinya nama 'Gun-chan' Itu. Naruto meringis dan menatap Gun-chan tersebut ngeri.

"Errr- Naru cuma mau bilangin, kasihan anak-anak yang lain kalo boss merebut makanan mereka. Kalau ada masalah, ya cerita saja ke Naru."

Pein menatap kouhai-nya itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mata abu-abunya menyipit.

"Ya udah, bantu baca sms ini."

Pein menyodorkan hape camcung berwarna orange seperti warna rambutnya. Naruto mengambil hape tersebut, beberapa detik ia mencerna isi pesan tak lazim itu, lalu menaikkan alis matanya.

"Ini pun ga bisa baca?"

Aura mematikan keluar dari tubuh Pein. Tangannya semakin gatal untuk menyerang rambut kouhai-nya. Naruto berdiri, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Errr… iya Naru bacakan. Simpan dulu guntingnya, boss. Kalo naru botak naru kan ga populer lagi," Katanya takut-takut.

Pein menghela nafas. Menahan emosi, segera di-lap nya gunting angker tersebut dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas. Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi pada isi sms.

"Ini bacanya, 'selamat siang, sisa saldo anda sebesar R.1.500.000,00. Semangat ya,' Gitu."

"Cih. Gara-gara baca nih sms, lidah ku terbelit dan kegigit. Liat nih," Pein menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud menunjukkan ke Naruto luka di lidah itu. Di mata Naruto pemandangan di depannya sangat erotis dan indah. Ia kesusahan menelan ludah, bahkan liurnya sedikit menetes. Naruto mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya. Pein yang melihat kegilaan Naruto segera menyembunyikan lidahnya kedalam mulut.

"Ngapain kau ileran?! Aku normal!" sergah Pein membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Jari telunjuknya mendorong kening Naruto. Si pirang manyun. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ta-tapi saldo nya lumayan banyak yah, hehe. Bagus deh." Kata nya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, cukup untuk makan sebulan dan bayar uang kost." Terang Pein -acuh.

"Hemm, ya sudah, boss ga jadi ke kantin kan? Naru permisi dulu," Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Hormat. Naruto bahkan lupa tujuan awal kedatangannya. Di perjalanan ia masih saja membayangkan lidah Pein yang terjulur yang–menurutnya- sexy. Air liurnya menetes lagi.

"Ya."

Ekor mata Pein melirik punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Tak di sangkanya pemuda yang setahun lalu sangat pendek itu kini tumbuh menjulang tinggi, sejajar dengan dia. Pein sungguh tahu Naruto masih menyukainya sampai saat ini. Namun kecintaannya pada wanita yang memang merupakan kodrat membuatnya tak sedikit pun menggubris anak itu. Ingatan setahun lalu ketika ia masih di semester 4 dan Naruto semester 2 sedikit melenakannya.

**Flashback**

Pukul 10.15. Semua murid-nya telah pulang. Namun Pein masih betah melatih kekuatannya di gedung olahraga kampus. Ia mengetahui setiap hari ada anak yang mengintipnya. Kali itu Pein langsung berhenti dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa berdiri di belakang si anak. Anak berambut jabrik pirang tampak terkejut, Ia membalikkan badannya. Menatap pria bertindik yang berkeringat itu nanar.

"Ada ap-ˮ

"Nama ku Naruto. Aku menyukai mu- senpai," Aku-nya tiba-tiba. Mata Pein membola. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan cinta mendadak dari seorang laki-laki.

**Tuing…tuing…**

Pein memainkan kening Naruto dengan jari tengahnya. Membuat surai dan kepala anak itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau sudah gila. Aku normal, Naru. Dan aku telah punya pacar," Katanya dengan raut wajah datar. Jari tengahnya masih aktif menekan-nekan kening Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto berubah.

"Aku tahu…senpai-" ringisnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya "-setidaknya biarkan aku mencintai mu." Lanjutnya. Ia menghalau jari Pein.

Pein mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Maaf aku tak bisa," jawab Pein. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Naruto. Naruto masik menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu- biarkan aku ikut kelas karate yang senpai ajar. Agar aku bisa melihat senpai terus." Katanya hampir menangis.

Pein terdiam cukup lama. Tangannya berhenti menepuk kepala Naruto. Semilir angin pagi menjelang siang itu membuat badannya yang masih dipenuhi peluh menjadi dingin dan nyaman.

"Terserah kau saja lah.ˮ Pein berlalu dan masuk dan bersiap-siap pulang. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, senyumnya kembali mengembang. Sejak saat itu Naruto terus mengikuti kelas karate dan menjadi murid Pein yang paling dekat dengannya.

**Flashback end**

Pein berhenti melamun dan akhirnya bersiap pulang. Ia meregang otot dan keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai. Melewati beberapa kelas, Pein melihat banyak mahasiswa berkumpul di depan mading. Pein tertarik untuk ikut dalam kerumunan. Ia berdesak-desakan dengan manusia yang kebanyakan cewek-cewek berpakaian minim yang membuatnya hampir mimisan.

'Agh! Jiwa laki-laki ku bangkiiit… gila nih cewek-ceweeek' bathinnya edan. Dia makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

**Puk!**

Iseng ia menepukkan tangannya ke bokong salah seorang cewek berambut hitam di depannya. 'Aw aw.. nakalnya tangan ku… heheh' bathinnya mesum. Si cewek yang menyadari bokong nya di tepuk langsung berbalik arah.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pria di samping Pein.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh ku…" desis si cewek dalam kerumunan yang semakin padat. Ia menatap pria di samping Pein seperti hendak memakannya. Si pria yang tak tahu apa kesalahannya frustasi dan bingung. Di tambah pipinya yang lebam ditampar dengan kekuatan Badak. Sambil mengelus pipinya, ia mencoba menjelaskan, "A-aku salah apa? Demi tuhan aku tak menyentuh mu," katanya membela diri.

"Oh- benarkah?" kata si cewek. Kesalah pahaman terus berlanjut. Pein sendiri pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia sok sibuk menatap Mading, namun dalam hatinya ia sudah ketawa setan.

Ternyata, isi mading itu adalah mengenai pengumuman Kuliah Kerja Nyata. Atau disingkat KKN. Atau Kukerta.

Pein menatap mading itu nanar. Telah di lupakannya tubuh cewek-cewek yang berhimpitan dengannya. Dalam fikirannya, yang namanya Kukerta tentu menghabiskan banyak sekali uang. Teringat olehnya uang yang hanya tinggal R.1.500.000,00,- dan uang di dompetnya hanya R.300.000,00,-. Seketika ototnya lemas. Pein pundung.

"Ah!" Pein menjentikkan jarinya. Ia keluar dari kerumunan dengan susah payah. Segera ia mengirim pesan pada salah satu rekan bisnisnya, 'Pak Jiraiya. Pesanan Bapak sudah saya kirim. Seperangkat pakaian dalam milik nona Tsunade. Bapak tau kan perjuangan saya untuk mendapatkan benda mengerikan tersebut. Ingat bayaran saya, 10.000.000,00,- Ryo. Segera transfer ke rekening saya, sekarang juga.'

Beberapa menit, Pein mendapat pesan balasan.

'C3l4m4t. C4ld0 4nd4 cud4h b3rt4mb4h. cil4hk4n pelikc4 di 4tm t3ld3k4t.'

Lidah Pein tergigit lagi.

"Narutooooo…!"

.

.

.

Hari beranjak semakin sore. Pein segera memarkir sepeda motor matic warna orange kesayangannya yang di beri nama 'O-chan' di teras kost. Tak lupa kunci ganda plus rantai baja ditambatkannya pada roda motor tersebut.

"O-chan baik-baik di sini yah…" pesannya pada si O-chan. Dengan hal ini maka kewarasan Pein perlu dipertanyakan.

Pein buru-buru masuk kekamarnya di lantai dua. Sesekali ia tatap kantong plastic berisi lauk di tangan kanannya yang di beli-nya dekat rumah makan sekitar kampus. Beberapa teman kost yang menyapa nya hanya di gubris dengan sahutan "hn" saja.

Pein segera mengunci pintu, lalu menaruh tas-nya di atas meja belajar, dan menaruh lauk di dekat penanak nasi. Segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya, menyambar selembar handuk putih lalu melilitkannya ke pinggang hingga lututnya, menampilkan tubuh yang- waw*Author mimisan*.

Pein bercermin. Di lepasnya satu persatu tindik yang menghias wajah dan tubuhnya. Dengan terburu-buru Pein mandi. Badannya gerah. Namun fikirannya tak lepas dari Kukerta tersebut. Dengan teburu-buru pula Pein keluar dari kamar mandi. Harum sabun cair menguar dari tubuhnya.

Waktunya untuk melihat siapa saja yang bakal menjadi teman sekelompoknya, siapa DPL (Dosen Pembimbing Lapangan)-nya, dan dimana dia akan dibuang (?). Tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, Pein segera membuka laptop,browsing internet. Mata-nya berkilat melihat portal kampus tersebut.

Bahkan sisa busa shampo masih nampak di rambutnya yang kini lepek karena basah.

**Kukerta Gelombang I. **

**Desa X, Kabupaten Kirigakure.**

**DPL: Yuuhi Kurenai**

**Nama Mahasiswa:**

**Konan : Fekon. Jurusan Manajemen**

**Pein Yahiko : Kedokteran. Jurusan Seksologi**

**Tobi : FKIP. Jurusan PAUD**

**Deidara : FKIP. Jurusan Olahraga**

**Sasori : FKIP. Jurusan Seni**

**Hidan : Teknik. Jurusan Teknik Sipil**

**Itachi Uchiha : FISIP. Jurusan Ilmu Administrasi Prodi Administrasi Negara**

**Kakuzu : FISIP. Jurusan Ilmu Administrasi Prodi Administrasi Bisnis**

**Kisame : FMIPA. Jurusan Biologi**

**Zetsu : FAPERTA. Jurusan Teknologi Hasil Pertanian (THP)**

**Temari : FKIP. Jurusan Fisika**

**Diharapkan berkumpul di gudang utama kampus pada pukul 00.30 WKS. Jangan lupa bawa lilin.**

"Hah! Mau ngepet apa ngumpul jam segitu dini! Bawa lilin pula! Di gudang pula! Tuh kan tempat serem amat." Cerocos Pein tanpa kuah. Mata-nya berkedip melihat jadwal berkumpul tersebut. Sang calon dokter menggigit ujung ibu jarinya sampai putus #Plak!#.

**Tik tik…**

Rintik hujan mengalihkan perhatian Pein. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan hujan yang mulai lebat disertai petir. Segera dimatikannya laptop. Tempias hujan memasuki kamarnya, membuktikan bahwa hujan yang turun sangat lebat. Ia berdiri dan menutup jendela.

'Perasaan ada yang kelupaan deh,' gumamnya dalam hati. '-apa yaaa?' pein memasang tampang berfikir sambil menopang dagu. Handuk di pinggangnya sedikit berkibar di tiup angin yang masuk melalui ventilasi kamarnya.

"Ah!" Pein mengingat sesuatu. Seketika wajahnya memucat.

"JEMURAAAAN KU….!" dengan lantang Pein berteriak dan buru-buru keluar dengan sekeping handuk yang masih melingkari tubuhnya. Pein berlarian ke lantai paling atas, tempat menjemur pakaian.

**Whuuusssss**

Angin kencang dan hujan lebat menampar wajahnya. Dengan pandangan yang minim ia berjalan tertatih. Pein menyambar cuciannya yang ternyata sangat banyak. Hujan sesekali berhenti namun dengan tiba-tiba turun lagi dengan sangat kencang disertai angin. Pein yakin saat ini sedang badai.

Ketika ia mencoba mengambil baju terakhir, handuk yang melilit pinggangnya melorot dan terbang tertiup badai. Pein menatap bagian bawah tubuh-nya horror. Saking shocknya ia otomatis menutup benda pribadinya dan otomatis pula seluruh pakaian yang di pegangnya terjatuh. Satu persatu pakaiannya terbang tersapu badai. Pein makin shock. Ia melihat kanan-kiri. Berharap tak ada manusia yang melihat aksi naked-nya - meskipun si Pein mesum, namun ia masih perjaka. Dalam keadaan telanjang dan tangan kiri menutup –ehem-nya, ia cepat-cepat menginjak celana dalam terakhir yang hampir ikut terbang. Buru-buru ia memakai celana dalamnya, lalu segera mengumpulkan kembali pakaiannya yang tersisa.

Miris.

Hanya tinggal satu celana dalam yang saat ini sedang dipakainya, dua jeans, satu boxer, dan tiga kaos lengan panjang yang tersisa. Di hitung-hitungnya jumlah pakaian yang dijemurnya tadi pagi ada 32 helai, dan sekarang tersisa hanya beberapa saja.

"THEDAAAAAK!" ratapnya horror menatap kepergian pakaian-pakaian tersebut, terutama handuk putih kesayangannya. Bahkan handuk tersebut telah diberi nama 'Ha-chan'. Suaranya tertelan derasnya hujan. Tak mungkin ia mengejar semua pakaian yang kini entah terdampar dimana, sementara ia pun hanya mengenakan selembar pakaian dalam yang basah. Pein menjatuhkan kedua lututnya, mendramatisir keadaan…

.

.

Tak mau lebih lama merenungi nasib, ia buru-buru turun dan masuk ke kamarnya. Pakaian-pakaian yang kembali basah itu dimasukkannya kembali kedalam ember. Ia kembali mandi, dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Pein mengutuk semua teman-teman kost yang tak tahu tragedi yang menimpanya. Malah semua pintu kamar tertutup. Ia meringis menatap lemarinya yang hampir kosong. Celana dalamnya hanya tersisa dua helai di lemari. Terpaksa malam ini ia ke toko pakaian, membeli dalam jumlah besar.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.15

Pada akhirnya dia sampai di depan gudang yang kini lebih nampak seperti tempat yang sangat angker. Nyamuk-nyamuk berkeliaran menggigit wajahnya tak terlalu di pedulikan. Wajahnya masih kusut mengingat kejadian tadi sore, dan mengingat uang 2 juta Ryo-nya terbuang percuma untuk membeli sekitar 30-an pakaian mulai dari celana dalam sampai kemeja. Samar dilihanya cahaya kecil di dalam ruangan. Pein segera memasuki gudang, melangkah pelan. Di hadapannya telah duduk bersila teman-teman yang akan menjalani hari bersamanya selama 2 bulan kedepan. Duduk melingkar, masing-masing telah menghidupkan lilin mereka.

Mereka mendongak ketika Pein berdiri dekat mereka, dan sebagian besar diantara mereka mengeryitkan dahi, bingung preman pasar mana yang nyasar ke tempat pertemuan keramat tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Pein mengenakan T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna merah dengan tulisan besar 'I"ll Kill U' di lapisi jaket hoodie warna hitam berlambang scouting legion dari anime yang di sukainya. Kakinya di balut celana jeans biru yang sengaja di robek bagian lututnya, juga tindik-tindik yang berserakan di tubuh dan wajahnya, namun tak menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Tak lupa sandal jepit warna putih merk 'Sualo' nangkring di kakinya yang besar. Benar-benar suka-suka hati. Segera lilin sebatang dinyalakannya.

"Ayo duduk di sini," ajak seorang perempuan berambut ungu menatap pein ramah. Pein menurut. Melihat wajah familiar gadis itu membuatnya sedikit melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi. Dia duduk dekat perempuan cantik tersebut. Yang lain hanya diam menatap Pein sekilas sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Pein balas senyum kecut. Di balik senyum itu tersimpan tanda tanya besar di benak Pein. Dia seperti tak asing dengan wajah-wajah itu.

"Wah… sungguh mengejutkan aku bisa sekelompok dengan seorang guru karate," Celetuk seorang pemuda berkuncir. Seringai nampak di wajahnya.

"Oh… si brengsek Uchiha rupanya," sahut Pein malas, bahkan terkesan sangat cuek dan kasar. Mood-nya kembali memburuk. Uchiha Itachi adalah rival terberat Pein, satu-satunya manusia yang sanggup menghadapi kekuatan Pein. Namun rival bukan berarti bermusuhan. Itachi adalah guru karate di fakultasnya –fisip-.

Pein lebih tertarik menatap teman-teman yang lain satu persatu. 'perempuan hanya 2 orang, sisanya laki-laki' batinnya. Pein sesaat terpana melihat orang berambut kuning yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Sungguh cantik. Sama cantiknya dengan gadis berambut biru di sebelah kirinya. Pein cenat cenut.

Kembali ke gadis bersurai biru, Pein semakin yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ia mirip seseorang yang sangat Pein kagumi. Pein menatap gadis tersebut intens. Si gadis yang agak risih menggaruk kepalanya yang emang gatal. "Ada apa abang liatin saya kayak gitu?" Tanya nya sopan.

Pein tersentak. Terekam di memori nya sesosok gadis bertopeng yang sering memenangkan kejuaraan illegal pertarungan tangan kosong hidup-mati di sebuah arena tertutup di sudut kota, tempat favorit Pein.

"KAU- FREA!" sergahnya histeris. Tangannya menunjuk si cewek kalap. Sementara cewek biru hanya mengusap dada –kaget.

"Apaan sih?" sedikit emosi si pria klimis yang ternyata juga kaget.

"Di-dia… adalah…"

"Konan. Nama ku Konan. Frea adalah nama panggung ku." Si gadis biru memotong kalimat Pein.

"Pfft- nama panggung? Kau nyinden ya?" Ejek pria klimis sambil menahan ketawa. Konan kembali mengusap dada sembari berusaha menahan diri untuk menonjok pria menyebalkan itu.

"Aku Konan, petarung tangan kosong di arena Lhapendger," dengan tegas Konan memperkenalkan dirinya, menatap satu-satu ke orang-orang di situ, "dan nama ku di ring adalah Frea. Apakah kalian tak pernah mendengar nama itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kali ini semua mata orang-orang membola. "Kau! wanita bertopeng yang memenangkan kejuaraan setiap bulan itu? Wajah mu terlalu lembut untuk menjadi wanita yang dengan mudah nya mematahkan tulang orang!" Teriak si klimis tak percaya.

"Dia memang wanita itu," Pein menatap Konan. "Aku ingat betul wajah indah di balik topeng itu," timpalnya lagi serta seringai aneh.

"Hei. Aku memimpikan mu setiap malam nona, kau selalu ada di setiap mimpi basah ku." Desah Pein mesum. Orang-orang dalam ruangan itu kaget mendengar pengakuan yang amat sangat berani dari bibir Pein. Mereka meletakkan kedua talapak tangannya pada pipi sambil mulutnya membentuk huruf O agar terkesan imut. Sejak dulu Pein memang terobsesi berat pada seorang Frea, atau Konan. Ia tak menyangka akan sekelompok dengan cewek terkuat kedua setelah Tsunade tersebut. Setiap bulan ia akan menyempatkan diri datang ke Lhapendger, sekedar melihat kebengisan cewek itu mematahkan leher lawannya.

Tiba-tiba…

**DUAGH! **

**BRUGH!**

Pein dan Konan saling serang. Pukulan Konan telak mengenai rahang Pein, dan tendangan kaki Pein mengenai perut Konan. Mereka sama-sama terpental.

"Cuih!" Pein meludah darah. Namun seringai masih tetap menghias di wajahnya.

"Kau kurang ajar." Desis Konan hampir berbisik. Ia segera bangkit. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Namun sedikitpun tak nampak adanya raut ketakutan di wajah pria bertindik itu. Sementara yang lain menggeser duduknya sambil makan popcorn, menonton pertarungan Konan dan Pein.

"Aku sangat tergila-gila pada mu…35 orang yang meninggal menghadapi mu setiap bulannya, dan aku tak pernah melewatkan setiap aksi mu di ring, sayang ku. Ternyata benar. Kau amat cantik di balik topeng itu." Sahut Pein antusias. Ia meremas dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Mirip psikopat.

"Dan kau akan menjadi yang ke-36," sambung Konan. Ia memasang kuda-kuda. Pein pun dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Kau ternyata belum tau… aku lawan mu di ring selanjutnya, aku ikut hanya demi mengetes sehebat apa kau kalau bertarung melawan ku." kata Pein terkesan sombong. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada

**Plok!**

"Wah… ternyata benar. Kelompok ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kuat dan juga gila." Suara seseorang beserta sekali tepuk tangannya menginterupsi. Semua mendongak ke asal suara di balik pintu gudang.

**BRUAGH! **

Sekali tendang pintu gudang melayang. Memunculkan orang mengerikan berikutnya, DPL. Sang dosen berjalan santai ke arah mahasiswa-mahasiswa tersebut. Menghitung satu persatu.

"Bagus kalian sudah berkumpul semua." Kata dosen muda tersebut sembari tersenyum ramah. Tak menghiraukan perkelahian yang jika terjadi mungkin akan merobohkan gudang itu, namun kehadirannya juga berhasil mengalihkan keadaan dengan sendirinya.

Pein tertegun melihat dosen itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Naruto Namikaze. Dosen pembimbing lapangan kalian." Katanya sembari melirik Pein.

"A-apa…ˮ

.

.

.

.

͏

"Maaf pak, sepertinya kurang satu orang," kata pria bersurai merah.

"Oh yang satu lagi, Temari mengundurkan diri, dia minta di pindahkan ke kelompok lain." Sahut dosen itu. Semua hanya terdiam sambil mangut-mangut.

"Apa maksudmu ini Naruto? Mana DPL kami yang sebenarnya?" tanya Pein dingin. Rahang nya mengeras. Ia tak menyukai candaan kouhainya ini. Hey! Naruto itu juniornya! Bukan seorang Dosen. Pein geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebaiknya jaga bicara anda, Pein. Saya adalah pengganti Ibu Kurenai yang sedang hamil muda. Saya adalah dosen di fakultas Teknik, telah menjabat selama setahun. Benarkan, Hidan?" kata Naruto. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Ya… orang ini adalah dosen kami, dan dia lebih tua dari kita, jadi sopan sedikit," sewot Hidan.

Pein membatu.

'A-apa…! Dia lebih tua dari ku?' bathin Pein terkejut.

Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalian semua adalah para mahasiswa berandal."

Para mahasiswa kaget dengan penuturan yang tiba-tiba itu. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan berkas di tangan kanannya. "Saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu, beserta tindak kriminalitas yang kalian lakukan." Lanjutnya kalem. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak gelisah karena rahasianya akan terbongkar, sementara beberapa lainnya cuek menanggapi.

"Sebelumnya, duduk kalian berdua." Perintah Naruto pada Pein dan Konan. Menurut, mereka duduk bersila.

"Pein Yahiko. Guru besar karate di fakultas kedokteran, sekaligus ketua perkumpulan preman Konoha. Itachi Uchiha, ketua karate di fisip, sekaligus Yakuza Konoha. Konan, petarung tangan kosong dengan bertaruh nyawa demi bayaran yang selangit. Hidan dan Deidara masing-masing musuh bebuyutan. Ketua geng motor yang membabi buta menyerang warga tak bersalah. Saya dengar setiap minggu kalian terlibat perang antar geng." Naruto melirik sinis ke dua mahasiswa yang saling pandang.

"KAU!" sergah Hidan emosi, "PIMPINAN GENG MUSUH KU ADALAH PEREMPUAN!"

"APA MAKSUD MU PEREMPUAN! AKU LAKI-LAKI, UN! TERNYATA DI BALIK HELM BULUK ITU ADALAH WAJAH BUSUK MU! AKAN KU HANCURKAN KAU DI SINI! HMM!" Deidara teriak kencang.

"KAMPRET! KAU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI?!" Hidan tambah meraung. "PADAHAL TADI AKU SEMPAT JATUH CINTA PADA MU!" sambungnya tak tau malu.

"Sudah! Atau ku tendang kalian berdua." Desis sang dosen murka. "Aku mau melanjutkan perkenalan kalian. Jangan ganggu aku."

Deidara dan Hidan pun bungkam. Namun deathglare masih saling di lemparkan keduanya.

"Selanjutnya, Kisame adalah bodyguard rentenir, zetsu petinju illegal, Tobi maling, Sasori assassin, Kakuzu penyeludup senjata api. Ada lagi yang belum saya panggil?"

Semua menggeleng lemah.

"Dari mana kau dapat informasi itu. Kami tak memiliki catatan hitam di kampus. Jadi sebaiknya jangan mencampuri urusan orang, Pak." sahut Itachi tak senang.

Naruto menjawab santai. "Ini menyangkut desa yang akan kalian masuki. Desa X, terkenal akan keterbelakangan pengetahuan dan kebiadaban sebagian manusianya. Mereka memeras, membunuh, memperkosa, dan beragam aksi kebrutalan lainnya. Kalian semua jago berkelahi, minimal untuk membela diri. Ingatkan, setiap tahun anak Kukerta yang di turunkan hampir semuanya meninggal dunia?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih di turunkan mahasiswa ke sana?" sahut Konan.

Naruto melirik Konan, "Di sisi lain desa itu memerlukan banyak sekali perubahan dan perhatian dalam pendidikan dan moral. Saya sebenarnya tak setuju kalian para kriminal buronan polisi di kumpulkan untuk turunkan ke sana. Betapa hebatnya kalian menyembunyikan jati diri sehingga tidak tertangkap sampai detik ini. Tapi tentu saja mata-mata ku sangat banyak. Di kampus prestasi kalian sangat luar biasa. Saya tau kalian tidak mencampur-adukkan kerja sampingan kalian dengan cahaya dunia pendidikan-"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Ia melirik Pein dan tersenyum. " Banyak proyek yang akan kalian lakukan di sana. Mulai dari mengajari penduduknya membaca, hingga pembangunan karakter. Sekaligus kalian harus bertahan hidup dari serangan penduduk yang menunjukkan kebengisannya di malam hari. Dan tentu saja…" Naruto menahan kata-kata nya sejenak, lalu tersenyum tulus, "Kalian pun harus mampu merubah status kriminal kalian… meninggalkan semua kejahatan yang kalian lakukan sebelum kalian tertangkap."

"Oh… kau membuat semua menjadi menantang di mata ku, Pak…" Pein mendengus. Ia tak bisa berkedip menatap Naruto, junior yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"Aku masih suka laki-laki seperti mu," jawab Naruto blak-blakan dan menatap aneh ke Pein. Ia tersenyum nista dan menjilat bibirnya. Yang lain bergidik ngeri melihat dosen satu ini. "Wohooo… orang ini seorang gay rupanya." Kata Itachi sarkatis. Namun seperti tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendekati Pein. Menundukkan wajahnya dan memasukkan sebuah kartu pengenal di saku celana Pein.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Konan emosi. Ia melihat jelas dosen ganteng itu memasukkan kartu pengenal beserta alamat rumahnya. Naruto tak merespon, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengitari para mahasiswanya.

"Saya akan memberitahu beberapa hal lagi. Di desa ini, warganya beternak Kambing berbulu orange, yang mana Kambing tersebut di biarkan berkeliaran sesukanya. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?"

Tak di tanggapi. Naruto memasang pose berfikir. "Hm… ada legenda gimana bisa Kambing itu ada disana. Dahulu kala sepasang Kambing berbulu orange ditemukan nyasar di hutan sana. Karena penduduknya tidak mengetahui nama maupun segala hal tentang Kambing tersebut, akhirnya mereka browsing internet. Dan begitulah akhirnya, mereka menduga itu adalah kambing Alien dari luar angkasa. hehehe."

'Apaan sih ni orang ceritanya ga jelas banget' batin para mahasiswa tersebut.

"Apa hubungan Kambing itu dengan kami, pak?" tanya Tobi mewakili suara hati mahasiswa yang lain.

"Kau akan tahu ketika telah berada di sana," jawab Naruto misterius.

"Saya lanjutkan. Desa itu dulu sangat maju. Tapi ketika perang, Desa X dibom nuklir oleh Suna gakure. Desa tersebut bahkan hampir hilang. Setelah beratus tahun, Sekarang pemerintah Suna gakure-lah yang banyak memberi bantuan. Meskipun sepertinya butuh waktu 50 tahun lagi untuk membangun desa itu seperti sediakala. Apa lagi dengan tingginya tingkat kriminalitas di sana."

"Jadi… desa itu sangat terbelakang?" Tanya Kisame santai.

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Penduduknya tidak ada yang bersekolah. Para guru dari luar desa tidak ada yang mau tinggal disana. Jadi penduduk hanya mengandalkan anak Kukerta yang selama ini diturunkan universitas. Namun yang terjadi malah para mahasiswa kita banyak yang di bunuh. Nasib kalian sedang naas, Nak. Rumah kalian besok adalah sebuah gubuk di antara hutan dan sungai besar. Tidak ada listrik. Tidak ada kamar mandi. Kalian akan mandi di sungai. Hanya saja kalian masih sedikit beruntung karena pasokan air bersih sangat melimpah disana. Air terjun yang paling indah di Kiri gakure adalah di desa itu, tepatnya disebelah gubuk kalian tinggal besok."

"Baik, sekarang kalian boleh bubar, dan rapat selanjutnya mengenai dana, perlengkapan yang di bawa, dan berbagai kepentingan lainnya terutama program kerja (proker) silahkan rapatkan sesama kalian. Laporkan kepada saya secepatnya. Pein, kamu saja yang jadi ketua. Bagaimana?."

"Kenapa si mesum ini yang jadi ketua? Aku tidak setuju!" sergah Konan.

"Karena aku menyukai dia." Jawab Naruto tanpa basa basi. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, sekretaris kamu saja, Konan. Lalu Kakuzu, kamu menjabat bendahara."

Semua menggangguk. Percuma berdebat dengan dosen satu ini. Apa lagi si dosen adalah salah satu penentu nilai mahasiswa. Naruto berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mahasiswanya, Naruto berkata, "pintu gudang ini kalian yang ganti." Lalu ia benar-benar pergi. Para mahasiswa hanya mendengus malas. Kecuali Pein. Ia menatap punggung Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya besar, sampai punggung itu menghilang. Pein lalu menatap teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian tidak setuju aku menjadi ketua, silahkan pilih yang lain," Kata Pein.

"Kami setuju saja, sepertinya aura pemimpin ada padamu. Lagi pula siapa yang mau jadi pemimpin, itu tugas yang sangat merepotkan," Balas Kakuzu.

"Sekarang tekad kan hati. Jangan sampai kita berkelahi setibanya di sana." Perintah Pein dengan nada serius.

"Aku tak mau mengikuti mu, bang Pierching mesum," sahut Konan mencibir.

"Waah, ada pemberontak rupanya. Yah- kalau mau berkelahi aku tunggu di ring, sayang ku," seringai Pein, "Tapi di sini nilai dipertaruhkan. Kukerta adalah syarat ujian skripsi".

Sesaat semuanya terdiam.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kita rapatkan sekarang?" tanya Pein. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke teman-temannya.

"Errr.. maaf leader. Kita harus punya nama kelompok," Usul Tobi.

Pein yang mendengar panggilan 'leader' pada dirinya tersenyum bangga,"Ya sudah, nama kita Akatsuki saja" jawab Pein.

"Kenapa Akatsuki leader?" Tanya mereka serempak –minus Konan. Pein makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia senang panggilan itu. Jauh lebih baik dari pada para muridnya yang memanggil ia 'Boss' yang di anggapnya sebuah ejekan.

"Karena nama itu yang hanya terfikir oleh ku saat ini. Aku hanya teringat manga Naruto ada geng kriminal paling ditakuti namanya Akatsuki. Nah kalian kan kriminal semua. Jadi cocok dong. Aku akan membuat pakaian seragam untuk kita. Kumpulkan saja uangnya pada Kakuzu. Bagaimana, kalian setuju dengan nama itu?"

'Dasar Otaku…' bathin mereka kemudian.

"Ya sudah, lagian aku juga tak terfikir nama lainnya" sahut Sasori disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bubar. Besok sore kita rapat di taman besar Kampus." Perintah Pein.

.

.

.

Pein berjalan santai ke tempat parkiran tepi gudang. Tempat itu kelihatan amat gelap dan menyeramkan. Tampaknya Semua teman-temannya telah pulang.

**GREP!**

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang menghentikan langkahnya. Pein melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan membalikkan badannya. -Samar- namun matanya masih menangkap sesosok wanita yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

"Konan…" Gumam Pein. "Aku tahu kau memang tertarik pada ku sejak memasuki gudang tadi," lanjutnya pede.

Konan menutup matanya perlahan. Lalu membukanya lagi, menatap lebih dalam. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Pein, mengelusnya pelan.

"Bahkan sejak lama aku menyukai mu, sejak melihat mu menyaksikan pertarungan ku. Demi melihat mu aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawa ku setiap bulan. Tak ku sangka orang yang menarik hati ku ini adalah pria mesum, di depan semua orang kau akui kemesuman-mu, dasar tak tahu malu-" Desis atau lebih tepatnya desahan Konan membuat Pein meneguk ludah. "-Aku jadi tak menyukai mu lagi," lanjutnya sembari menarik tangannya perlahan dari wajah Pein.

Pein menyentuhkan jari telunjukknya di bibir gadis itu. Lalu memajukan wajahnya, menunduk dan berbisik "Pantas saja kau marah pada dosen itu. Kau cemburu, eh? Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menyukai ku lagi. Tenang saja, aku ini pecinta wanita."

Pein memeluk pinggang Konan dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu wanita itu. Perlahan Pein megecup bibir Konan. Hanya kecupan singkat namun berhasil membuat jantung Konan dagdigdug. Pein bermaksud melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih panas. Pein mendekatkan lagi bibir nya.

"Ah… kalian jangan romantis-romantisan di depan ku dong. Aku kan cemburu," suara seorang laki-laki menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Yah… Naruto bersandar di tembok gudang. Lalu berjalan perlahan dan memisahkan mereka.

**GREP!**

"Kau jangan selingkuh, Pein." Desisnya marah. Naruto mencengkeram jaket Pein.

"Dan aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuk mu, Naruto." Balas Pein. Ia menepis tangan Naruto kasar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan jelaskan semuanya, kapan-kapan." Naruto benar-benar telah pergi.

Konan menatap Pein. Seakan mengerti, Pein berkata "Aku malah bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Konan beranjak meninggalkan Pein.

"Kau tak mau ku antar? Setan banyak berkeliaran di sini." Kata Pein menakut-nakuti.

"Tak masalah jumpa setan, aku juga sudah bertemu dengan setan mesum. O iya. Kartu pengenal laki-laki itu aku ambil." Kata Konan sambil berlalu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kartu tersebut.

Pein mendengus geli.

"Baiklah…" Pein akhirnya menaiki O-chan nya, pergi meninggalkan gudang menuju kost tercinta.

TBC

Silahkan review readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naruto, Pein, Sasuke…

O-chan meluncur dengan mulusnya membelah jalan besar Konoha. Pein –sang pengendara bersiul-siul, santai. Ia terkadang nyengir sendiri mengingat pertemuannya dengan Konan, dan tiba-tiba saja berubah cemberut mengingat Naruto. Lalu ketika mengingat Konan –lagi dia cekikikan lagi, itulah yang ia lakukan sepanjang jalan, sampai suara handphone menginterupsi kegiatan gajenya….

**Tuliiiiiit Tuliiiiit**

"Ha. Ada apa Kimimaro?" kata Pein –datar.

"**Boss. Cepat ke markas sekarang. Ada hal yang penting yang harus kita bicarakan,"** kata Kimimaro. Suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Ya… ya. Santai bro…" sahut Pein sembari memutar bola matanya. Ia mematikan telfonnya, lalu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Markas Preman Konoha (MPK).

Lima belas menit kemudian Pein telah sampai di parkiran MPK. Puluhan motor, mobil, serta sepeda memenuhi ruang parkir yang tak seberapa luas itu. Karena tidak ada lagi tempat parkir, akhirnya Pein memarkirkan O-chan di depan gerbang markas.

Kebisingan segera mengganggu pendengarannya ketika berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama markas. Segera saja dia membuka pintu itu. Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi dengan kedatangan Pein. Semua berdiri dan memberi hormat pada sang ketua. Namun wajah mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kemarahan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya nya –tenang.

"Begini Boss. Kita mendapat surat tantangan dari preman Kabupaten Iwagakure. Lihat!" jawab Kimimaro sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas berlumuran darah ke Pein. Pein membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama, "waw. Tulisan orang ini rapi sekali, ada nomor teleponnya pula," puji nya.

Semua anggota preman Konoha ber-gubrak ria. "Ini bukan saatnya memuji lawan Boss. Lihat! lima belas anggota kita terluka parah di bantai mereka. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan kekuatan kelompok kita, dan yang membuat mereka paling penasaran adalah kekuatan Boss," Kimimaro melirik Pein.

"Ya! Mari kita berperang Boss! Mari kita tunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa! Balas dendam! Kita bunuh mereka semua!" teriak salah satu anggota preman tersebut, dan di sahuti dengan antusias oleh preman-preman lainnya. Ribut.

Pein melihat ke anak buahnya yang terluka. Salah seorang dari mereka kehilangan dua jari tangan. Ada juga yang tangan dan kaki-nya yang tampakknya di tusuk dengan kayu, sehingga darah keluar meresap kedalam kemeja putih orang itu. Ada pula yang kehilangan sebelah mata-nya. Sisanya mendapat luka lebam di sekujur tubuh.

"Kenapa tidak langsung di bawa keruang rawat? Kalian kira apa guna uang kas kita selama ini?! Mana orang-orang yang berstatus mahasiswa Kedokteran di sini! Lalu apakah pembantaian ini terendus polisi atau wartawan?!" tanya nya dengan suara meninggi.

"Begini Boss. Ruang rawat kita kemalingan. Sepertinya ada orang dalam yang menyusup. Kami ingin menunjukkan pada Boss terlebih dahulu tentang hal ini, baru di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dan untungnya hal ini tak di ketahui wartawan," terang Kimimaro, sang wakil.

**BRUAGH!**

Pein meninju rahang Kimimaro hingga pemuda berambut putih itu terpelanting. Salah satu gigi gerahamnya tanggal. Darah mengucur dari mulut nya.

"B-boss…" bisik para anggota preman tersebut ngeri. Pein berdiri. Menatap mereka nyalang. "Kalian kira ini permainan! Mereka ini manusia! Kalau tak segera dirawat maka mereka bisa mati! Di mana otak kalian yang sangat kalian banggakan itu!" raung Pein.

"CEPAT BAWA MEREKA KE RUMAH SAKIT BERBEDA! SEKARANG JUGA! BERIKAN ALASAN KECELAKAAN ATAU APA PUN TERHADAP PIHAK RUMAH SAKIT!" Teriak Pein lantang. Semua mematung. Kaki mereka menggigil.

"CEPAT SETAN! ATAU AKU PATAH KAN TANGAN KALIAN!" Pein mengamuk. Dia melempar meja besar dan kursi-kursi ke anggota-nya.

Dengan terbirit-birit mereka mengangkat tubuh teman-teman mereka yang terluka. Mereka bergegas pergi sambil memikirkan alasan yang di buat untuk pihak rumah sakit. Sebagian anggota preman Konoha yang masih tinggal termasuk Kimimaro mengembalikan meja yang di lempar Pein beserta kursinya dengan takut-takut.

Pein kembali duduk. Raut wajahnya berubah tenang. "Jujur saja, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini sekarang," katanya kemudian. Ia meremas kertas di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi selama dua bulan. Kukerta. Kalian tahu kan? Kalian semua mahasiswa dan tamatan perguruan tinggi. Semua tanggungjawab ku sebagai pemimpin untuk sementara ku limpahkan pada Kimimaro," Semua mengangguk pelan. Raut kekecewaan terlukis di wajah mereka.

"Mana Shino?" tanya nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"A-aku di sini, boss," jawab Shino sembari keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kau dan Kimimaro ikut aku ke kost ku. Bantu aku mendesain baju untuk tim Kukerta yang ku pimpin," perintahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tantangan ini, Boss?" tanya Kimimaro. Ia meringis sambil memegang wajahnya yang lebam.

"Malam besok akan kita selesaikan. Tapi aku hanya akan membawa beberapa orang untuk meminimalisir jumlah korban. Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Tayuya, Hinata, dan aku sendiri yang akan menghacurkan mereka," jawab Pein. Matanya berkilat. Semua mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Baik. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar, kecuali orang-orang yang ku tunjuk." Ketika semua berlalu meninggalkan markas, Pein memanggil mereka kembali. "Tunggu. Aku lupa sesuatu. Mulai sekarang kalian tidak boleh lagi memanggil ku Boss. Kalian harus memanggil ku…" Pein menahan kata-katanya, seraya tersenyum angkuh, "Leader."

.

.

.

Kini markas mendadak sepi. Orang-orang telah pergi, kecuali mereka yang di tunjuk Pein. "Jadi… begitu lah rencananya…" kata Pein sembari tersenyum. Mereka semua menyeringai setan. "Kami siap, leader…"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hanatsabita : Kukerta Ala Akatsuki**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Crime, Friendship, Romance, Gore, Humor**

**Pairing : PeinxKonan, PeinxNaruto, dan banyak Pairing lainnya.**

**Warnings : OOC, Aneh, bahasa kasar, bahasa vulgar, Humor garing, Straight, Yaoi, Rape, Lime, Kriminalitas yang tak boleh di tiru, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, bikin mulas, banyak kesalahan disana-sini.**

**.**

**No Like Don't Flame**

**Kemiripan cerita atau judul atau yang lainnya hanya kebetulan.**

**TIRIRIRIRIRIRI TIRIRIRIRI!**

Bunyi alarm di kamar Pein melengking memekakkan telinga. Namun Pein beserta kedua bawahannya –Shino dan Kimimaro- yang baru saja menyelesaikan desaign seragam Kukerta itu masih dengan indahnya bergelung di balik selimut putihnya. Korban dari keganasan alarm itu ternyata tetangga kamar kiri dan kanan Pein, membuktikan bahwa alarm tersebut bunyinya memang sangat kencang. Di sinyalir kencangnya alarm itu melebihi kencangnya suara alarm Spongebob.

Alhasil para tetangga di sebelah kamar Pein berbondong-bondong mendemo kamar nomor 9 tersebut. Namun mereka tak berani menggerebek secara brutal, karena mereka sendiri segan dan tahu kekuatan Pein seperti Gorilla.

**Tok tok…**

Salah satu teman Pein mengetuk pintu.

**Cklik!**

Suara kunci pintu diputar. Pintu terbuka. Pein menampakkan diri dengan wajah yang ngantuk.

"Kalian ngapain tiap pagi datang kesini?" tanyanya malas. Teman-temannya saling pandang.

"Err.. itu.. tolong matikan alarmnya Pein, hari masih pukul empat subuh." Kata salah seorang temannya mewakili –takut-takut. Pein memiringkan kepalanya. Masih mencerna ucapan temannya.

"Ohh… iya deh… maaf ya," jawab Pein sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya saling pandang –heran.

'Tumben sekali dia minta maaf… ada apa dengan pria jahanam ini?' bathin teman-temannya sembari mencaci Pein. Untung saja abang pierching tercinta kita tak mendengar.

"Ya sudah, aku matikan dulu alarmnya. Selamat tidur kembali," lanjut Pein sembari menutup pintu.

Ahh… mereka tak tahu mood Pein sangat baik karena cinta-nya pada orang yang di kaguminya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hihihi…" Pein cekikikan nista mengingat Konan. Ia menyambar alarm yang diberi nya nama 'Albert' tersebut, mematikan bunyinya.

Ia kembali bergulung dengan selimut, menutup matanya sembari berbisik, "Konaan."

Lalu –pria bertindik itu lelap kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.00.

Pein memarkir O-chan nya di parkiran taman kampus. Ia telah mengontact seluruh teman kukertanya tadi siang.

Pein berjalan menyusuri taman sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menenteng satu kantong plastik besar gorengan dan 10 cup air mineral kemasan. Ia sengaja tampil rapi dan wangi hari ini. Kemeja hitam kotak-kotak dengan dua kancing paling atas sengaja dilepas agar terkesan seksi, lengan panjang kemeja tersebut dilipatnya se-siku. Sangat pas menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang sudah di setrika serapi mungkin, tanpa robek-robek yang biasa di pakai-nya selama ini. Dan ia memakai sepatu sport putih, bukan sandal jepit yang biasanya ia pakai bahkan meski ke kampus. Di bahunya tersampir ransel hitam, benar-benar berkesan akan kuliahan.

Namun tindiknya masih saja di pakai, seakan-akan ia akan mati kalau tidak ada benda tersebut. "Supaya muka ku yang tampan ini tambah tampaan..." katanya narsis banget ketika ditanyai teman kost nya tentang tindik tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, di lihatnya salah seorang temannya melambaikan tangan. Itu adalah Tobi. 'semangat sekali anak itu,' bathinnya. Ia mendekat ke dekat pohon besar tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesosok wanita yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya di sangka orang gila. Namun perempuan itu tampaknya belum muncul. Sedikit raut kekecewaan terlukis di wajahnya yang baru saja di beri bedak baby.

"Kenapa, leader? cepat duduk. Kau mengganggu pemandangan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum setan. Ia menatap Pein dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau rapi sekali, ada apa dengan mu?" lanjutnya penuh selidik.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Pein ketus. Ia segera duduk. "-Ini aku bawa gorengan. Ayo dimakan." Pein menaruh gorengan dan air mineral di tengah-tengah. Mata Akatsuki members langsung blink-blink.

"Uaah… gorengan…!" kata mereka serempak. Layaknya anak kecil mereka segera berebutan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantok plastik tersebut, mencomot gorengan yang beragam. Termasuk si Uchiha yang ternyata doyan banget sama bakwan. Pein hanya menatap anggotanya miris. Sambil duduk bersila ia menekuk dagu pada tangannya, memandang para anggota yang sangat-sangat rakus itu.

"Huuuft.. kalian ini. Seperti tak makan setahun saja. Pelan-pelan kalau makan," ceramahnya seperti seorang Ayah yang mengajari anak-anaknya. Ia memiringkan bibirnya ketika melihat Itachi yang makan paling rakus di situ.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Itachi akhirnya tersedak. Seketika Pein menyambar air mineral dan menyodorkan pada si Uchiha. Kisame menepuk-nepuk punggung Itachi.

"Woi Chi… di kunyah Chi, di kunyah!. Kau ini Uchiha, masa main telan aja," Ejek Pein. Tak pelak seluruh anggota Akatsuki tertawa serempak.

Yaah- sepertinya gorengan ini membawa dampak baik. Mereka merasa ikatan persahabatan mereka telah terjalin, dan tidak canggung lagi.

.

.

"Siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Pein pura-pura tak tahu. Yang lain hanya mendengus malas.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Konan menginterupsi. Semua terkejut. Hampir saja mereka tersedak gorengan (minus Pein yang dari tadi memang tidak makan. Ia telah merasa kenyang melihat anggotanya makan seperti ikan Piranha).

"Kau ini seperti hantu saja. Tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sini. Kapan kau sampai, un? Kenapa tak ada suara langkahmu?" cerocos Deidara.

"Kau lupa ya dia ini 'Frea'. Wanita sangar yang langkah-nya sangat cepat," jawab Kisame sambil memasang wajah sok horror.

**Pletak!**

"Aku tidak sangar bodoh!" Konan menjitak kepala Kisame. "Apa yang kalian ma- WUAHH GORENGAAAN!" teriaknya edan. Konan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di antara Itachi dan Pein, mencomot gorengan yang tersisa tiga biji. Langsung saja di lahapnya dengan buas.

Pein senyum-senyum mesem.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Konan, keluarkan catatanmu. Kita akan berangkat besok malam dengan bus. Jadi sekarang aku mau kalian menyebutkan proker yang akan kita lakukan, beserta alasannya, silahkan. Mulai dari kau, Tobi."

"Sebelumnya hilangkan dulu senyum aneh mu itu, kau membuat aku takut." Kata Hidan sarkatis. Secepatnya Pein merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Baik, leader! Proker usulan Tobi ada dua! Pertama sesuai dengan jurusan Tobi, PAUD. Jadi bagusnya kita mengajar anak-anak baca tulis. Demi masa depan yang ceraaah!" Kata Tobi semangat. Ia mengangkat ubi goreng di tangannya tinggi.

"Biasa aja kali-" Sindir Hidan, "-lagi pula profesi mu sebagai maling itu pastinya akan menyesatkan anak-anak. Aku yakin yang akan kau ajarkan cara maling BH-nya Konan," tuduhnya tak berperi ke BH-an. Tobi mewek seketika. Sementara telinga Pein langsung panas membara mendengar barang sakral Konan di sebut-sebut. Untung orang yang di bicarakan sedang tak memperhatikan.

"Huweee!"

"EEHH! Kenapa kau mewek… kau itu mahasiswa, un!" teriak Deidara.

"Habisnya Hidan jaat sekali, hiks." Rajuk Tobi. Ia mengelap air mata buaya-nya. Hidan hanya memutar bola matanya-cuek.

"Lagi pula, Tobi tak akan mengajarkan cara maling BH. Tobi hanya akan mengajarkan anak-anak cara meretas jaringan keamanan gedung-gedung tempat menyimpan perhiasan, kemudian teknik mencuri perhiasan tanpa jejak sedikit pun. Semakin ketat penjagaan perhiasan itu –semakin menantang… khua hahahaha! Itu lah proker kedua Tobi, leader," tawa laknat tersembur dari mulutnya. Yang lain cengo.

"Ja-jadi kau maling perhiasan yang sering masuk koran itu?!" tanya Sasori sedikit meninggi.

"Uwah… ku kira kau itu hanya maling kutang. Berarti kau kaya sekali yaa…" kata Hidan –takjub.

**Plok! Plok! Plok!**

Anggota Akatsuki bertepuk tangan. Mereka berdecak kagum pada maling terkenal satu ini.

"Ehhem!"

Suara Pein menghentikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah itu. "Orang maling kok di kasih tepuk tangan. Dasar gila kalian semua," sergahnya. "Sudah kau catat proker Tobi, Konan?" tanya Pein. Namun tak mendapat respon.

"Ko-ˮ

"Aku lagi makan Pein…" jawab Konan. "Sabar!" sambungnya dengan suara meninggi.

**Glek!**

Konan menelan Tahu Isi nya yang terakhir. Lalu mengeluarkan tisu dari tas-nya. Ia me-lap tangan sambil minum.

"Baiklah- aku catat. Namun proker kedua Tobi aku tak akan pernah setuju. Proker macam apa itu?!" Protesnya. Ia menatap Tobi sinis. Yang ditatap langsung melihat ke arah lain sambil beriul-siul.

"Kau catat dulu, baru nanti kita seleksi." Sahut Kakuzu datar.

Konan mengulum mulutnya."Cuih." Ia meludah ke samping.

"Hem… lanjutkan. Sekarang giliran mu, Itachi." Kata Pein.

"Proker ku hanya satu. Penyuluhan ikatan pernikahan." Jawab Itachi pelan.

"HA!" Akatsuki –Itachi membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Pein.

"Yang ku tau dari di sana hanya mengenal sistem kawin. Tanpa ikatan pernikahan, dengan siapa pun mereka kawin terserah mereka. Jadi kita harus menyuluhkan ikatan pernikahan pada mereka." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Be-benarkah!" sahut semuanya serempak. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Baik, itu menarik. Sekarang kau, Kisame." Kata Pein sembari menunjuk Kisame.

"Ahh- proker ku adalah…"

.

.

.

"Bagus. Telah terkumpul beberapa rencana proker. Sekarang mari kita seleksi. Uhm…" Pein membaca tulisan di kertas milik Konan.

"A-B-CE… Apa nih! Tulisan mu seperti cakar ayam! Tak bisa ku baca!" teriak Pein.

"Salahkan pak Naruto yang menjadikan aku sekretaris. Dan salahkan juga diri kalian masing-masing yang main setuju-setuju aja," sahut Konan –cuek.

"Dan juga, aku sangat meragukan pria bercadar ini menjadi bendahara. Kalian lihat saja matanya yang bersinar hijau itu, nampak sekali kalau dia mata duitan. Mengerikan… aku takut sekali kalau uang kita di korupsi," kata Konan kemudian –menghasut anggota yang lain.

Tampak raut tak suka dari wajah Kakuzu. "Oh, ya. Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang tak bisa menulis dengan rapih, cuih. Cewek tulisannya jelek amat," hina Kakuzu.

"Kau mau bermain-main dengan ku, cadar buluk?"

"Silahkan, cakar ayam…"

Hening.

**SRETT**

Bersamaan dan secepat kilat. Kakuzu menodong kepala Konan dengan selaras Handgun, dan Konan menodong Kakuzu dengan pisau belati bergerigi. Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Uah… ku kira kau hanya sekedar penjual senjata, Buluk…" ucap Konan –remeh.

"Kau tenang saja, bukan hanya kau yang jago berkelahi dan membunuh orang," jawab Kakuzu.

"Ah! di sini tak ada acara laga, sayang ku, dan bendahara ku. Waktu kita telah banyak terbuang. Jadi sekarang bagaimana kita akan menyeleksi proker kalau tidak bisa membaca tulisan ini?" sahut Pein yang berada di antara kedua orang itu –malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-teman lain.

"Siapa sayang mu?!" seru Konan.

"Siapa yang tadi malam setelah rapat di gudang peluk-peluk aku dari belakang?!" seringai Pein. Muka Konan memerah. Anggota Akatsuki melotot plus ternganga.

"Ahh. Ya ampun seharusnya aku bisa menjaga mulut ku, oops. Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan. Sekarang silahkan kalian berdua duduk, atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan," lanjut Pein dengan nada sing a song.

"Kemarikan kertas itu, leader. Tobi akan memindainya." Kata Tobi sembari mengeluarkan alat pemindai dari tas nya.

"Wuah kau hebat sekali punya alat yang bisa memindai tulisan sejelek ini, kau ini memang maling professional. Sekali-kali ajaklah aku untuk ikut misi mu, Tobi, pasti alat-alat mu canggih," kata Kisame takjub.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

Semua bertepuk tangan –lagi. Heboh.

"Woi! Serius woi!" seru Pein menghentikan lagi aksi tepuk tangan tersebut. Pein segera menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke Tobi. Dengan teliti Tobi segera memindai dan membaca satu persatu tulisan tersebut.

"Emmm… mengajar anak baca tulis, meretas jaringan keamanan, penyuluhan ikatan pernikahan, bercocok tanam, pengupayaan pemasangan listrik dari negara, sosialisasi tindak kejahatan, lomba-lomba sederhana sebagai pemeriah, penyuluhan kesehatan, penyuluhan berpakaian yang baik, pembuatan nomor rumah warga, penyuluhan anti penebangan hutan liar dan penembakan hewan yang di lindungi, pencarian bakat, dan pembuatan jembatan." Terang Tobi.

"Baik, sekarang kita seleksi. Meretas jaringan keamanan tolong di coret. Apa lagi yang perlu di hilangkan?" tanya Pein sembari memandang ke teman-temannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Deidara. ia merogoh kantung tas nya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen tipis. "Lihat ini, leader. Misi utama yang diperintahkan universitas kepada tim kita adalah membasmi kelompok penjahat yang bersarang di desa itu. Nama geng-nya 'Cells'. Tadi malam sebelum ku pulang pak Naruto memberikan ini, un," lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan dokumen kepada Pein.

Pein membolak-balik halaman dokumen itu.

Ahh!

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar. "Setengah dari total populasi penduduk itu adalah anggota dari Cells?! Dan mereka ini yang harus kita basmi?!" teriak Pein tiba-tiba. Akatsuki member bergantian melihat isi dokumen itu. Dan hampir semua-nya ikut membolakan mata.

"Kabupaten Kirigakure terdiri dari 26 pembagian wilayah. 10 daerah perkotaan, yang dikenal dengan A sampai J. Sisanya adalah desa, K sampai X. sementara daerah Y dan Z telah hilang dari peta, artinya tempat tersebut telah musnah. Kabupaten itu menamai daerahnya dengan alphabet. Dan yang lebih unik lagi, tingkat kemakmuran masyarakatnya beruntun dari A sampai X. A adalah ibukota Kirigakure. Tempat yang sangat hebat dan makmur. Tingkat kemakmuran kota B dibawah kota A, begitu seterusnya. Dan untuk masalah desa, desa K adalah yang paling maju, desa L di bawah desa K, dan desa X paling terbelakang," terang Sasori membaca dokumen itu.

"Hanya kita yang mendapat misi rahasia ini, leader, un. Kelompok kukerta lain seperti biasa saja," ringis Deidara, lalu ia melanjutkan, "berarti…"

"Sepertinya kita memang sengaja di kumpulkan oleh universitas untuk menjalankan misi ini," sambung Hidan disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Miris sekali… penjahat menangkap penjahat," sahut Konan ditimpali tawa mereka.

"Baiklah sekarang mari kita susun rencana. Begini saja. Penyergapan kita jalankan pada pertengahan bulan pertama kita di sana. Pengupayaan pemasangan listrik kita lakukan di awal bulan, karena kita sangat butuh listrik. Lalu berturut-turut kita lakukan semua sosialisasi seminggu sekali, pembuatan nomor rumah berangsur satu kali seminggu, pencarian bakat dan pembuatan jembatan kita jadikan proker cadangan, karena tak terlalu penting," terang Itachi.

"Bakat itu sangat penting, Uchiha. Dengan mengumpulkan mereka yang berbakat, kita ikut membantu warga disana untuk maju," jawab Sasori.

"Ada lagi yang ingin memberikan pendapat tentang rencana Itachi?" tanya Pein.

Semua menggeleng.

"Bagus. Berarti kita jalankan semua berurutan sesuai yang Itachi katakan, lalu mengenai pencarian bakat tetap kita masukkan dalam proker yang akan di laporkan pada DPL. Berarti proker cadangan hanya pembangunan jembatan," lanjutnya.

"Sekarang masalah perlengkapan. Aku akan menunjuk perlengkapan yang harus kalian bawa, Konan, kau catat –errr, kali ini tolong rapikan sedikit tulisan mu ya," Pein cengengesan.

"Huh!" dengus Konan sembari memanyunkan bibir.

"Ahaha, jangan ngambek dong. Baik, pertama, masing-masing kita membawa ember, tiga piring, tiga sendok, tiga garpu, satu mangkuk, dua gelas, dan jangan lupakan selimut dan bantal. Kalian wajib menandai bawaan kalian agar tak tertukar saat kita pulang besok." Pein sekilas melirik kertas yang di tilis Konan, lalu menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Aku membawa panci, kipas angin, dispenser, dan gallon. Kakuzu membawa stock kontak, blender dan sapu. Hidan membawa tiga tikar besar dan tiga kelambu besar. Sasori membawa kompor, dua kuali besar, beserta seperangkat alat memasak lainnya. Deidara membawa mesin print, laptop, tali dalam jumlah besar dan terpal. Kisame, kau juga bawa kipas angin, dan mesin diesel. Itachi membawa penanak nasi, tv, batu domino, dan PS3. Konan, kau membawa hanger yang sangat banyak, paku, palu, lakban hitam, dan laptop. Jika ada yang belum ku sebutkan silahkan kalian bawa saja, dan kalau ada yang kelupaan, kita beli saja di desa itu. sementara belum ada listrik dari negara, kita gunakan diesel," terang Pein.

"Baiklah…" jawab mereka –kompak.

"Dan untuk misi utama kita, kalian bawa benda-benda yang selama ini biasa kalian gunakan untuk bertarung, terserah apa saja. Parang, pedang, senjata api, pisau, dan lain sebagainya," lanjut Pein.

"Nah. Sekarang aku mau lihat baju tim kita, leader, un," kata Deidara tak sabar.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa," Pein mengeluarkan sehelai pakaian, membentangnya.

"Woa… norak, tapi lumayan lah," hina sekaligus puji Hidan.

"Enak saja kau bilang norak. Lihat saja. Ini jubah warna nya hitam, dengan gambar awan merah, biar kita nampak sangar gitu, hehe," jawab Pein sembari mengibas-ngibaskan jubah tersebut.

"Jubah ini pakai hoodie, atau tudung kepala. Bahannya terbuat dari kain berkualitas premium yang anti air. Jadi sangat cocok di gunakan di daerah hujan seperti Kirigakure, harganya empat ratus ribu ryo," terang Pein lagi –lebih tepatnya promosi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya nya antusias.

"Aku sih setuju saja, nampaknya ini cocok dengan ku, khukhu," Sasori menimpali.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tulis di kertas ini tinggi badan kalian, dan untuk sayang ku Konan, maukah abang ukurkan tinggi badan mu? Eheheh," seringai Pein sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. Konan serta merta menunjuk Pein dengan jari tengah.

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu…" iseng Pein menarik Konan dengan cepat sehingga gadis biru itu masuk dalam pelukan Pein. Tanpa di sangka, di depan semua orang yang cengo, Pein tak sengaja menyetuh dada Konan.

**Nyut Nyut…**

'Apa ini? Struktur nya seperti dada wanita dewasa yang biasa ku lihat saat pratikum,' inner Pein. Ia meremas benda itu lagi.

**Nyut Nyut…**

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Konan dengan lantang. Ia segera melepaskan diri-nya dan menampar Pein dengan kekuatan seratus badak hingga lebam. Ahh. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang bejad yang membuat Konan, gadis yang dikenal sangat bengis dan pendiam itu berteriak sekencang itu.

'Ya ampuuun' bathin mereka –miris.

Akhirnya mereka telah mencatat tinggi badan masing–masing.

"Sudah sangat sore. Aku ada pertemuan yang sangat penting. Kita cukupkan sampai disini," Kata Pein sembari memegang pipinya yang ungu –lebam. "Silahkan bubar…"

.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00

Pein telah sampai di Kost. Mukanya kusut dengan pipi berwarna ungu. Pein membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu bercermin. Ia meringis melihat dirinya di cermin, terbayang kembali di benak nya bagaimana Konan menamparnya dengan sangat kuat tadi, sampai seluruh bagian rongga mulut nya ngilu sekali. Ia merasa sangat jelek dengan wajah seperti itu. Segera di ambilnya perban dan bersiap mandi.

.

.

.

Segar.

Itulah hal yang dapat Pein rasakan saat ini setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia menyambar handphone nya, mengetikkan tinggi badan teman-teman kukerta nya dan mengirim ke nomor handphone Shino. Tak berapa lama ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo…"

'**Halo juga, sayang…'**

Pein membola kan mata nya, "Na –Naruto…"

.

.

.

Pukul 20.15. Pein telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana milik dosen sekaligus junior-nya. Ia merasa kesal, ragu, sekaligus takut. Kesal nya karena ia memang sedang tak ingin bertemu orang itu, terlalu banyak yang di sembunyikan Naruto dari nya selama ini. Ragu nya karena sebentar lagi dia harus segera menyelesaikan operasi besar bersama anak buah nya. Dan takutnya…melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat gila akhir-akhir ini, jangan-jangan si Naruto akan menjebak dan memperko-ah! Pein menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

'Jangan mikir macem-macem Pein, nanti kejadian…hiiiii!' bathinnya edan.

**Tingtung tingtung**

Pein akhirnya memencet bel rumah dengan sedikit takut. Muka nya sudah seperti habis di tampar seseorang dengan kekuatan seratus badak #emang iya kaliii#. Pein menelan ludah berkali-kali.

**Kriiiieeeeett**

Seseorang mengiterupsi lamunan Pein. Seketika Pein merubah raut wajahnya yang kacau itu menjadi angkuh dan dingin.

"Ah. Selamat datang Boss! Ayo masuk," sapa Naruto dengan ceria.

Pein melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang mulai sekarang di cap nya sebagai jurang neraka itu.

.

.

Pein telah duduk di sofa panjang. Ia menaruh ransel nya di lantai dekat sofa. Pein mengedarkan pandangannya, 'tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini,' bathinnya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan basa-basi Naruto. Langsung saja. Aku akan melaporkan-"

"Ah! Jangan begitu. Aku akan ambilkan air sirup orange kesukaan mu Boss. Tunggu sebentar yaa," kata nya seenak hati memotong perkataa Pein.

Pein hanya diam menatap kepergian Naruto.

Beberapa saat, Naruto telah datang membawa se-teko sirup orange dingin dengan sebuah gelas.

"Ayo di minum, Boss," Naruto tersenyum. Ia duduk di hadapan Pein. Melihat sirup itu Pein menjadi takut. 'jangan-jangan di kasih obat perangsang…Hiiiiiii! Kira-kira apa yang di masukkannya ya? Gamma-hydroxybutryric acid, Ketamin…emmm' bathinnya. 'eh. Sejak kapan aku jadi parno gini?' Pein segera menuang minuman itu kedalam gelas, dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Hm. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu? Langsung saja jawab. Kau ini siapa?" tanya Pein dingin.

"Errr… dari mana memulainya ya? Emm…" Naruto tampak berfikir, lalu sesaat memejamkan matanya. Setelah membuka mata nya kembali, Pein agak terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang tadi nya ceria menjadi serius, walaupun senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya, Naruto jadi kelihatan liar. Persis seperti Naruto yang di lihatnya di gudang dulu.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, 26 tahun. Aku lulus S2 setahun yang lalu pada fakultas teknik, lalu langsung di angkat menjadi dosen tetap," katanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Lalu, apa maksud mu menjadi anak bodoh yang berkeliaran di kampus ku setap hari dengan memakai jas dokter?" tanya Pein panjang lebar.

"Hmm… sebenarnya dulu aku berniat mengunjungi nenek ku, Tsunade, dosen di fakultas Kedokteran. Namun tanpa sengaja aku melihat kau yang berlatih sekaligus mengajar karate di gedung olahraga," Naruto berdiri dan berjalan perlahan di belakang Pein.

Naruto memegang pundak Pein pelan, "aku jatuh cinta pada mu sejak pandangan pertama, kau yang membuat aku menjadi gay, Pein…" desah Naruto. Dari belakang Ia perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Pein, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pria bertindik itu.

"Nggh… aku benar-benar tergila-gila pada mu Pein, akhirnya aku memutuskan pura-pura menjadi mahasiswa di fakultas itu agar dekat dengan mu…kau tau kan siapa pemiliki universitas itu …" bisik Naruto di telinga Pein. Ia serta merta meniup telinga itu pelan. Pein merinding disko.

"Ah…" Naruto menjulurkan lidah nya.

**Sluuurp**

Ia menjilat daun telinga Pein, perlahaaan sekali.

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tuh kan beneeeerrr! Aku mau di per-akh! Matilah aku… matilah akuuu!" inner Pein teriak gaje, namun wajahnya yang angkuh itu seakan mampu menutupi perasaannya yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Tayuya dan Hinata telah berdiri di sebuah gudang kosong sudut kota. Mereka telah menunggu setengah jam.

"Chk! Mana sih si Boss eh- leader… biasanya dia tidak pernah telat," rutuk Tayuya.

"Perasaan ku tidak enak sekali…" Sasuke menimpali. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan handphone dan jam tangannya.

"Co-coba telfon lagi, Sasuke…" kata Hinata.

"Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya, Hyuuga! Dia tak mengangkat atau membalas pesan ku," sahut Sasuke dengan suara meninggi.

"Jadi… bagaimana operasi kita?" Neji menginterupsi. Semua orang memandang pada nya.

"Aku akan cari leader dengan GPS. Kalian hubungi Bang Kimimaro," perintah Sasuke. Ia segera men-starter motor nya, lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tampak masih kebingungan.

'Dimana kau Pein…' bathin Sasuke sembari melihat tanda merah berkedip di layar handphone itu menunjukkan lokasi yang tak begitu jauh, namun juga tak begitu dekat dengan lokasi Sasuke sekarang. Ia memacu motor nya kencang.

.

.

.

"Ah, apa ini, Pein? Di pipi mu ini?" tanya Naruto sembari mengeluskan tangannya pada perban di pipi Pein. "Aku buka yah…" perlahan Naruto melepas perban itu, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sayang sekali wajah mu yang tampan ini. Kenapa ini lebam sekali. Di tampar cewek, eh?" Naruto menangkat kedua sudut bibirnya -mengejek.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Naruto sembari menarik dagu Pein kesamping. Bermaksud memberi sentuhan pada bibir tipis situ.

**GREP!**

Pein dengan cepat berbalik arah dan mencekik leher Naruto. Lalu melemparnya ke lemari berukuran sedang.

**BRAKKK!**

Naruto terhempas dengan punggung menghantam lemari. Kini lemari kesayangannya hancur.

"Akkkhhh!" rintih Naruto menahan sakit. Ia berdiri dengan cepat. Naruto lalu merogoh saku celananya yang lebar, menyembunyikan suatu benda di balik punggungnya.

Pein yang menatap Naruto dengan nyalang tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya amat panas.

'Ke-kenapa tubuh ku… ah! Panas sekalih! Pasti dia memasukkan obat perangsang! Tuh kan dugaan ku tepat lagiiiii!' jerit bathinnya.

"Kenapa… badan mu panas yah, sayang…" Naruto menyeringai.

'Ini ironi sekali aku yang perjaka ini akan diperkosa laki-laki… ugh! Bagaimana ini ya… aduuuh!' bathin Pein makin menjerit nista.

"Wajah mu itu tetap angkuh walau pun dalam bahaya yah sayang…" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Taraaaa, ini hadiah dari kuh… karena kau sudah berani mencuri hati ku," desah Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan borgol yang di sembunyikannya.

'Mayday mayday!… siaga satu Pein! Jangan sampai kau di perkosa si pirang itu…' kata hati Pein memberi semangat. Pein berancang-ancang kabur.

**SYUUUUT!**

Secepat kilat Pein menyambar tas nya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun-

**BRAAAK!**

Si ketua preman yang sangat di segani itu tersungkur keras di lantai. "Akh!" ringisnya. Lalu di dengarnya langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kau ini memang kuat sekali…padahal aku telah memasukkan obat perangsang dalam dosis yang tinggi dan obat pelumpuh sementara. Lagi pula kau ini dokter, tapi tak mampu membedakan mana air yang di beri obat perangsang. Atau kau sengaja meminumnya agar aku bisa melakukan hal ini pada mu? Kau pemalu sekali, " ucap Naruto sembari menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan lebar. Naruto kini jongkok di samping Pein yang telungkup.

'Sebenarnya tadi kefikiran sih, tapi benar juga… Padahal aku ini mahasiswa seksologi, ukh! Padahal feeling ku tadi sudah berteriak jangan di minuuum! Jangan di minuuum! gitu. Pasti obat ini milik nona Tsunade, ' Pein dengan polos nya bergulat bathin sambil mangut-mangut –tak nyadar situasi.

**GREP!**

Naruto menarik rambut Pein hingga Pein mendongak.

**BRUAK! **

Naruto membating kepala Pein, lalu menarik rambutnya lagi.

"Mmuach!" Naruto dengan sengaja mengecup bibir Pein dengan suara keras. Dengan cepat Naruto memborgol kedua tangan Pein.

"Hmph! Biasanya borgol seperti ini akan dengan sangat mudah kau rusak Pein, namun nampaknya sekarang kau benar-benar kehilangan tenaga mu ya?" bisik Naruto, lalu ia melanjutkan, "sekarang aku bebas, khukhukhu, malam ini kau milikku…" Naruto membopong tubuh Pein ke kamar nya, lalu menghempaskan pria bertindik itu di kasur.

Dengan gerakan erotis dan perlahan Naruto membuka kancing kemeja-nya satu persatu, lalu membuang kemeja itu sembarang arah.

Melihat mata Pein yang terpejam, wajah nya yang memerah, nafas nya yang tak beraturan, bibirnya yang setengah terbuka, tubuhnya yang gemetar, dan 'miliknya' yang menggembung di balik celana, membuat Naruto semakin kehilangan akal sehat. Dengan tergesa Naruto membuka celana panjangnya, lalu segera duduk di perut Pein.

"Hei Boss. Kau ini masih perjaka ya?" tanyanya sembari membuka kancing kemeja Pein perlahan. "Sepertinya kau memang menanti untuk ku perkosa… buktinya kau datang dengan kemeja begini, aku kan jadi mudah sekali membukanya, hehehe," lanjutnya.

Kancing kemeja Pein telah terbuka seluruhnya. Pein masih menutup matanya. "Kau ini ternyata benar-benar polos Pein, padahal ku kira orang yang terkenal mesum seperti mu pernah berhubungan intim dengan wanita. Jangan-jangan onani saja kau belum pernah, eh?" seringai Naruto sembari memiringkan wajahnya.

**JLEB!**

Perkataan Naruto menancap tepat di jantung Pein. Meskipun Pein pernah mimpi basah, Pein sebenarnya sangat polos, dan belum pernah onani. Se usil-usil nya Pein hanya sebatas menepuk bokong dan dada wanita, paling jauh yaaa… berciuman dengan Konan di gudang (itu ciuman pertama Pein lho readers) *polos apanyaaa!*. Tapi jangan tanya jika menyangkut melihat kelamin wanita dan pria. Itu sudah sangat sering. Yaa bagaimana lagi. Pein kan mahasiswa seksologi.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Pein, lalu mencium bibir nya dengan ganas. Kesadarannya Pein telah hilang. Naruto menggerayangi tubuhnya, menyentuh dada nya, menyusuri perutnya, dan….

**BRAK!**

Seseorang menendang pintu kamar Naruto.

"Lagi asyik yaaa…"

Naruto menengok ke arah pintu. "Cih. Pengacau."

Sasuke si pelaku melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "seharusnya kau membeli pintu yang terbuat dari baja, Dobe. Kalau pintu kayu begini aku jadi mudah mengganggu acara privasi mu."

"Apa mau mu… dan kau siapa, brengsek?"

"Aku yang tanya kau siapa? Berani-berani nya kau menculik pimpinan kami dan memper-uke eeeeh!" Sasuke kaget dengan ucapan-nya sendiri.

"Berani-beraninya muka anak-anak seperti mu melecehkan pimpinan kami yang macho!" seru Sasuke OOC.

"Pergilah, aku sibuk, brengsek. Lagian pria ini adalah pacar ku," kata Naruto. Ia kembali melumat bibir Pein. "Buka mulut mu, sayang," Naruto menggigit kuat bibir Pein dan memasukkan lidah nya. Tak peduli dengan si pantat ayam yang telah benar-benar di buat emosi.

**GREP!**

Dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram leher Naruto, mencekiknya, dan membantingnya ke lantai. Naruto segera menendang dagu Sasuke hingga tubuhnya oleng. Naruto berdiri, lalu menjambak rambut Sasuke ke belakang dan menendang perut nya. Sasuke terpental ke belakang.

"Kau kira dia menurunkan ilmu nya hanya pada mu, brengsek? Kau tak tahu aku murid terbaik nya di kampus, eh?" Naruto menginjak kepala Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Sasuke segera menopang tubuhnya, lalu kakinya mengayun ke kepala Naruto.

**BRUK!**

Naruto tersungkur di lantai. Sasuke segera berdiri dan melempar Naruto keluar jendela.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke menggotong tubuh Pein yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Menuju ruang tamu, Sasuke sempat-sempatnya menyambar tas dan sandal jepit Pein. Segera ia kabur dengan motornya, tak peduli apakah pria pirang yang di lemparnya tadi mati atau tidak.

.

.

.

**Tiiiit… Tiiiit….**

'**Ya Bang Kimimaro…'**

"Sasuke, bagaiman? Mana Pein?" tanya Kimimaro khawatir.

'**Tenang saja, bang. Leader baik-baik saja. Tapi dia sepertinya tak bisa melakukan operasi malam ini, sekarang aku akan mengantarnya ke kost,'**

"Wo… memang kenapa dengan dia?"

'**Besok aku cerita kan.'**

**Tut Tut Tut.**

Sasuke mematikan teleponnya sepihak.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana bang?" tanya Hinata –gagap.

"Kita tunggu intruksi Pein, baru kita bergerak. Jadi malam ini operasi kita tunda," desahnya.

"Hem. Me-memang apa yang terjadi dengan leader?"

"Entahlah –besok Sasuke akan menceritakannya pada kita, sekarang kalian boleh pulang," katanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke telah sampai di kamar Pein. Ia membaringkan sang leader di kasurnya, mengganti pakaiannya, melepaskan tindik yang bertebaran di tubuh nya, lalu membuka paksa borgol di tangan Pein.

Sasuke menatap wajah Pein yang masih memerah.

**Glek!**

Ia menelan ludah melihat wajah erotis itu.

"Argggh!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Shhhhh! Hah! ah!" desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Pein. Serta merta Sasuke memasang tampang horror. Dengan sangat ia sadari 'miliknya' menegang.

Sasuke menatap wajah Pein lagi. Wajah yang tampak tersiksa. 'Pasti si pirang itu memberi obat perangsang dalam jumlah besar', bathinnya sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Pein.

"Panas…." gumam Sasuke. Perlahan dia mengelus wajah Pein, dan mendekatkan wajahnya…dan….

TBC

Chapter depan petualangan tim Akatsuki akan benar-benar di mulai.

Supaya Author semangat meng-update, Review yang banyak ya readers yang baik…

Berikan masukan dan saran yang membangun

terimakasi yang sudah me-review, follow dan favorite :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhhhh! Hah! ah!" desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Pein. Serta merta Sasuke memasang tampang horror. Dengan sangat ia sadari 'miliknya' menegang.

Sasuke menatap wajah Pein lagi. Wajah yang tampak tersiksa. 'Pasti si pirang itu memberi obat perangsang dalam jumlah besar', bathinnya sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Pein.

"Panas…." gumam Sasuke. Perlahan dia mengelus wajah Pein, dan mendekatkan wajahnya…dan….

**Chup**

Sasuke mengecup kening Pein. Segera di ambilnya handuk kecil dan sebaskom air dingin. Akhirnya Sasuke mengompres dan merawat Pein malam itu.

.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hanatsabita : Kukerta Ala Akatsuki**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Gore, Crime, Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Pairing : PeinxKonan, PeinxNaruto, dan banyak Pairing lainnya.**

**Warnings : OOC, Aneh, bahasa kasar, bahasa vulgar, Humor garing, Straight, Bl, Kissing Scene, Kriminalitas yang tak boleh di tiru, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, bikin mulas, banyak kesalahan disana-sini.**

**.**

**No Like Don't Flame**

**Kemiripan cerita atau judul atau yang lainnya hanya kebetulan.**

**Holaa! Di chapter ini Author membuat cerita tambahan mengenai pertama kali di bentuknya aliansi preman Konoha. Jadi bagi yang ingin langsung melihat perjalanan Akatsuki ke desa, silahkan lewati saja bagian cerita tambahan ini…**

Chapter 3 : Perjalanan….

Pukul 06.00…

Pagi yang dingin. Pein sang leader terbangun sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan membuang kotoran mata yang menempel dengan tak elit di sana.

"Akhhh!" erangannya tertahan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. 'semalam mimpi ku buruk sekali…' innernya ngeri. Tak terasa bulu kuduk Pein berdiri semua.

Pein meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Sekilas ia memandang ke kiri. Nampak oleh nya seorang pria tertidur disebelahnya dengan hanya memakai sekeping celana pendek. Selimutnya tampak kusut dan berantakan.

'Ohh, Sasuke,' bathinnya lagi.

Ia kemudian mencoba duduk. "Eeehhh! Sa, Sasukee!" Pein menatap kaget ke Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dengan seksama. "Kenapa dia ada di sini!"

Pein segera melompat turun dari ranjang, entah kenapa feelingnya memaksa untuk bercermin. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Pein menggerak-gerakkan sedikit tubuhnya, memeriksa kondisi.

"Ukh! Lebam di pipi ini masih ada, berarti Konan yang menampar ku kemarin bukan mimpi. Shit! Sakit banget… Lalu…." Perlahan membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"Kenapa bibir ku ada bekas luka? Huh. Tampaknya Sasuke tak sengaja mengigau dan menggigit ini. Ho! Apa pula di kening ku ini?! Seperti bekas di tonjok orang. Jangan-jangan Sasuke ngigau lagi terus nonjok kening ku yang tampan ini."

Pein segera menyambar selembar handuk putih di gantungan dan melilitkannya di pinggang. "Tapi kenapa bisa ada Sasuke di sini ya?"

Pein mengedarkan pandangannya. Nampak olehnya sebuah baskom dan handuk kecil bertengger di dekat ranjang.

"Apa tadi malam aku sakit ya? Berarti Sasuke yang merawat ku, ah! Aku harus berterima kasih pada si pantat ayam ini," gumam Pein.

Dengan riang gembira layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, Pein segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke. Ia terbangun, namun tak berniat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hanya seulas senyum tipis yang di sunggingkannya ketika mencium aroma tubuh Pein. Tiba-tiba saja terbayang dalam ingatannya nya sebuah takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan pria bertindik itu.

**Flashback**

Lima tahun yang lalu para preman di daerah Konoha gakure bukanlah merupakan sebuah pasukan yang amat besar seperti sekarang ini, melainkan sekelompok-kelompok kecil pengganggu yang bertebaran di setiap gang-gang. Meskipun hanya terdiri dari sekelompok kecil, namun tetap saja polisi Konoha sangat kewalahan menghadapi mereka, karena jumlah kelompok itu sangat banyak. Dalam satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang sampai lima belas orang. Dan jumlah kelompok preman di Konoha lebih kurang 50an.

Setiap malam mereka akan memberikan tantangan pada kelompok lain untuk perluasan wilayah kekuasaan.

Namun sekali ini tantangan yang beda di berikan oleh seorang pria bertindik *bilang aja itu si Pein*. Ia menyebar kertas tantangan pada seluruh kelompok untuk bertemu di sebuah lapangan terbuka.

Ya. Tim Taka yang ketuai oleh Sasuke Uchiha, beserta anggotanya Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo juga mendapat surat itu.

.

.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari…

Sekitar empat puluh-an kelompok preman telah berada di lapangan.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

Suara tepukan tangan menginterupsi fikiran mereka, sehingga mereka mendongak ke seorang pria orange dan pria bersurai perak yang berdiri di atas mobil rongsokan.

Pein tersenyum setan. Ia membentang kedua tangannya lebar.

"Selamat datang para pecundang…"

Para preman saling pandang. "Wuuuuu!" Pein dan Kimimaro di lempari barang-barang bekas.

"Kau ini kenapa Pein? Belum apa-apa sudah bikin onar," desah malas Kimimaro sembari menghindari barang-barang yang beterbangan kearahnya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Pein.

"Aku telah menyebar surat kepada kalian. Yah… kalian tahu sendiri isi surat itu. Aku menawarkan perjanjian damai antara seluruh kelompok di Kabupaten/Kota Konoha ini. Mari kita membentuk aliansi, saudara-saudara ku," Pein membentangkan –lagi kedua tangannya.

Para preman saling pandang lagi. 'Ini ada orang gila…' bathin para preman sweatdropped. "Lempar lagiiii!" Pein dan Kimimaro di lempar lagi sodara-sodara.

'Tch!'

Pein diam dan mengeluarkan aura hitam nya, sehingga para perusuh mendadak menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

.

"Apa maksud mu ini?" seorang ketua geng bernama Neji Hyuuga mendelik ke arah Pein.

"Aku menawarkan sistem peraturan yang baru. Kita akan memiliki tempat rawat sendiri, memiliki sistem uang kas, markas yang besar, dan tentu saja kekuasaan wilayah yang luas karena kita tak harus berebut apapun lagi. Masih banyak hal lainnya yang akan kita bangun," terang Pein tenang.

"Kami tak sudi jika harus bergabung dengan musuh, dan lihatlah, semua orang di sini tak akan bisa di atur, Pierching," sahut salah seorang ketua geng preman lainnya –Shino-.

"Kami tidak mau," jawab beberapa kelompok lainnya.

Pein menghela nafas –berat. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka perlahan, "Kalian para sampah masyarakat tak pernahkan terfikir untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat dari sekedar mengacau kota dan sok memperluas wilayah?" Pein mulai berceramah.

"Tidakkah terfikir oleh otak kalian betapa kalian menyusahkan masyarakat selama ini? hei! Kalian bukan preman biasa. Banyak di antara kalian di sini terdiri dari orang-orang kaya dan memiliki pekerjaan. tindakan kalian sudah sangat kelewatan. Sungguh sombong sekali. Apa alasan kalian sebenarnya?"

"Jangan remehkan kami, bangsat!" teriak salah seorang manusia di sana, "kami mempertahankan wilayah kami untuk melindungi masyarakat kami dari serangan preman lainnya!" lanjutnya.

"Saa… kalian mempertahankan wilayah kalian tapi mengacau wilayah orang?" Pein menghentakkan kakinya –pelan.

Semua terdiam.

"Dari pada berkelahi dan mengganggu sesama kita, bagusnya kita menyatukan kekuatan dalam aliansi dan melindungi seluruh Konoha. Kalian yang haus berperang tenang saja, sesekali akan kita tantang provinsi lain untuk bertarung," Kimimaro melanjutkan ucapan Pein.

Semua akhirnya mangut-mangut.

"Lalu kalau kita benar-benar membentuk aliansi, siapa yang akan menjadi ketua?" tanya mereka. Para ketua dari masing-masing kelompok kecil itu saling pandang dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja yang paling kuat dan berotak encer yang akan menjadi ketua. Silahkan kalian pilih sekarang seorang perwakilan dari kelompok kalian yang akan di seleksi menjadi ketua. Di tim ku, Aku menunjuk teman ku ini," sahut Pein sambil tangannya menunjuk Kimimaro.

"Eeeehhh! Kenapa aku? Kau saja! lagi pula kau ja-"

Pein mendelik. Kimimaro mingkem mendadak –tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Iya deeeh…" kata nya pelan.

Perwakilan dari preman –rata-rata ketua yang maju- dan Kimimaro telah berdiri di hadapan Pein.

"Baik. Peraturannya, kalian harus mengalahkan seluruh lawan kalian. Siapa yang paling cepat dan paling banyak menumbangkan lawan, dia akan di angkat menjadi ketua. Syarat berikutnya, jika ada yang terbunuh, maka si pembunuh di diskualifikasi dan di seret ke kantor polisi. Waktu nya sampai pukul enam pagi. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Pein.

Semua mengangguk.

"Mulaiiii!"

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Hiruk pikuk terdengar sayup dari kejauhan. Ya! Perebutan tampuk kepemimpinan. Menjadi ketua di antara ketua.

Suara baku hantam dan teriakan kesakitan-kegeraman, sorak-sorai, bahkan suara tertawa terdengar bagaikan sebuah simfoni yang cukup indah.

Kimimaro berlarian kesana kemari memukul dan menghindari pukulan. Ia telah menumbangkan sekitar enam orang. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat kesempatan emas ketika Pein menawarkan aliansi itu. Dengan brutal dia mematahkan jari lawan dan menendang lawan. Saat ini sudah delapan orang korban Sasuke.

Tak terasa tiga jam berlalu, sampai-sampai Pein yang duduk bersila menonton dari atas mobil rongsokan itu ketiduran.

**PLETAK!**

"Uaaahhhh!" teriaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kau jangan tidur, bodoh!" teriak seorang wanita bermulut tajam sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gaje.

"Hooooaaam," Pein menguap lebar, lalu melihat ke bawah. Tinggal Sasuke dan Kimimaro yang kini sedang saling pukul dan tangkis.

"Oahhh! Teknik berkelahi mereka sangat tinggi…" decak kagum para preman yang menyaksikan pertarungan sengit itu. sementara Pein yang melihat kembali tertidur.

.

.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun Sasuke sudah tampak kelelahan mengimbangi stamina Kimimaro yang luar biasa. Sasuke terdesak. Di tengah pertarungan, Kimimaro menjelaskan sesuatu hingga Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kau tahu anak Cicak, pria yang tidur di atas mobil itu adalah guru ku. Dia bisa mengalahkan kita berdua hanya dengan dua kali tendangan. Tendangan pertama, untuk ku, dan yang kedua, untuk mu. Yang uniknya, kita tiba-tiba telah berada di suatu tempat dengan tubuh membentur sesuatu, bahkan sebelum kita menyadari. Dan kita akan berada di rumah sakit lebih kurang seminggu."

"Ah! Lalu kenapa kau mau di suruh turun kesini? Seharusnya dia saja yang berkelahi," protes Sasuke.

Kimimaro segera melayangkan tendangan ke wajah Sasuke.

"Berhenti!" Sasuke menangkap kaki Kimimaro.

Kimimaro dan semua preman yang hadir cengo. Dengan sinis Sasuke memandang ke arah Pein yang masih indahnya bergelung ke alam mimpi.

**PLETAK!**

"Akh!" kedua kalinya Pein di timpuk –kali ini dengan sandal.

"Ada apa sih! Eh! Sudah selesai pertarungannya? Siapa yang menang?" tanya nya antusias.

**Krik**

**Krik**

Tunjuk!

Sasuke menunjuk Pein dengan angkuh. "Kau turun sekarang juga, pierching. Lawan seluruh ketua preman yang ada di sini. Kalau kau menang, kau jadi ketua kami." Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tak minat jadi ketua. Jujur saja aku hanya mau mempersatukan kalian, aku pinginnya sih temen ku itu yang jadi ketua, kalau bisa sih…" sahut Pein sambil menahan ngantuk.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan aliansi ini," jawab Sasuke dengan serius. Pein mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk nya. Ia turun dari mobil, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aaah! Baiklah," kata nya setengah serius setengah ngantuk.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara batang pohon yang patah agak jauh dari lapangan. Kimimaro menelan ludahnya –ngeri. Nafasnya tercekat di kerongkongan. Para preman masih cengo dengan banyak tanda tanya yang muncul di kepala mereka –tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang… giliran siapa yang maju…" ucap Pein sembari berjalan ke Kimimaro.

"A-aku tidak…"

Kimimaro menghilang lagi dalam sekejap. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara benturan keras di gedung sekitar lapangan.

Dan para preman tersungkur dengan tubuh gemetar, menyaksikan seorang yang begitu kuat di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo… siapa lagi…" kata Pein dengan wajah ngantuk.

"Ka –kau lah pemimpin kami… mulai sekarang…" bisik mereka.

**Flashback end.**

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengingat setelah kejadian tak terduga itu dia benar-benar di rawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

.

.

**Kriieeet**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke buru-buru menutup matanya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya Pein berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu mengelus kepala nya, orang yang sudah di anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu –pelan, "Sas. Bangun… sudah pagi…"

"Nggghh.." Sasuke tambah merapatkan tubuhnya dalam selimut.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidur iya kan?!" Pein segera menarik paksa selimut Sasuke.

"Iya… aku sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi jujur saja aku masih ngantuk, leader, kau sudah baikan?" kata Sasuke sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

"Oh, sudah. Terimakasih sudah merawat ku, Sasuke…" Pein tersenyum.

"Hn."

Pein lalu duduk di ranjang samping Sasuke.

"Oh ya. Tadi malam aku mimipi buruk Sasuke… aku bermimpi diper-akh pokoknya gitu deh, oleh seorang pria gay, hiii! Amit-amit."

"Haaah… kau ini leader…" desah Sasuke malas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Pein innocent sembari meletakkan handuk kecil di atas rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memencet hidung Pein hingga memerah.

Pein menggelengkan kepalanya –bingung. Namun feeling nya sangat tidak enak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti orang yang menahan buang air besar.

"Yang tadi malam itu, kenyataan… dan aku…" Sasuke menceritakan bagaimana dia menyelamatkan Pein dari si pria pirang itu. seketika wajah Pein memucat.

"THIIIDAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

Pukul 18.45…

Seluruh Akatsuki members telah berkumpul di depan fakultas Ilmu Keguruan. Mereka sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bus. Namun –akh! Mereka sungguh kesal. Sang leader belum juga menampakkan batang tindiknya. "Mana sih orang itu?" tanya Hidan –esmosi pemirsah! Naruto sang DPL hanya nyengir gaje. "Sudah, nanti juga dia datang. Mungkin bokongnya masih sakit… hehehe," kata nya menyebar fitnah.

Alhasil seluruh anggota Akatsuki nan kece itu melotot horror menatapnya. Terutama Konan. "Tak mungkin Pein yang jadi uke. Itu tak mungkiiin, pak. Yang mungkin itu kau yang jadi uke. Muka dan tubuh Pein itu sangat menandakan dia seme sejati," sahut Sasori di sertai anggukan yang lain.

Naruto mencoba untuk menebar fitnah berikutnya. "Haah… kalian. Tak lihat kah perban di kepala ku ini? Kami melakukannya dengan sangat brutal dan kasar sampai-sampai dia tak sengaja meninju ku dan aku terus memompa nya sampai dia pingsan. Hahaha!"

Untuk kedua kalinya members Akatsuki melotot horror dan saling pandang. "Ma-masa sih paak?" sahut Sasori kembali –masih belum percaya rupanya pemirsah. Ini kok malah membahas seme uke sih!

**BRAK!**

Konan yang berada di sisi kiri bus menendang bus itu hingga oleng.

"Uwaaahhh! Tahaaan! Tahaaan!" teriak Akatsuki –minus Konan- yang lari pontang-panting ke sisi kanan bus, menahan agar bus tersebut tidak jatuh.

Konan menatap Naruto sengit. Naruto balik menatap Konan dengan seringai. "Kau lupa sesuatu paakk," desis Konan. "Pein itu straight…sampai mati pun dia adalah straight. Tak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada laki-laki, apa lagi laki-laki seperti mu."

"Huh!… jangan meremehkan ku, Konan. Tak akan ada yang tahan dengan pesona ku ini," Naruto mendengus.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan Konan. Akatsuki members yang sudah membetulkan letak bus itu langsung mengintip dari balik bus.

"Uwooo… perkelahian… percintaan…un!" gumam Deidara mendramatisir keadaan.

"Popcorn… popcorn…" bisik mereka satu sama lain. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka naik ke bagian atas bus dan menonton Konan Vs Naruto.

Konan tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan meninju kepala kuning itu. Dengan cepat Naruto mengelak ke bawah. Naruto meninju perut Konan, namun segera Konan memundurkan langkahnya, sehingga Naruto hanya meninju udara. Konan melayangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

**BRUK!**

Naruto jatuh telentang. Konan menginjak perut Naruto. "Kau jangan lupa, aku ini petarung Lhapendger, pak. Petarung terbaik…" ucap Konan –sombong.

Seketika darah segar terciprat dari mulut si Kuning. Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Konan, lalu menariknya hingga Konan terpeleset dan jatuh ke tanah. Naruto dengan cepat memiting dan mencengkeram kaki Konan ke atas. Menahannya. Naruto menancapkan kuku-kukunya.

"Dan kau jangan lupa, aku ini murid Pein… murid terbaik…" Naruto membalas perkataan Konan dengan angkuhnya, tampak begitu bangga.

Konan membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Memutar kaki lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras tepat ke dada Naruto, sehingga pria dua puluh enam tahun itu terpental. Cengkeraman pada kaki Konan terlepas, namun meninggalkan luka dalam dan cipratan darah.

"Masih butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk mu melampaui ku, pak." Desis Konan. Ia menerjang Naruto. Pertarungan semakin sengit. Para Akatsuki members makin asyik menoton -bukannya melerai.

'Yah… mumpung nunggu leader, nih, heheh, nonton laga gratisan. Kapan lagi sih bisa nonton langsung plus gratis aksi cewek paling kuat kedua di Konoha? tiket masuk ke Lhapendger kan mahal sekali…' inner Akatsuki members nista banget.

"Ayo-ayo, siapa yang mati… siapa yang mati… pasang berapa, aku pasang seratus ribu pak Naruto mati," Kakuzu menaruh selembar uang di depan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka pasang taruhan.

Ketika Konan dan Naruto saling tendang,

**SREEEET!**

Seseorang berdiri di antara mereka. Itachi Uchiha. Dia memegang pergelangan kaki kedua orang itu dan melemparnya jauh.

"Yaaahhh…" Akatsuki members yang masih ingin nonton mendesah kecewa. Taruhan batal.

Mereka memutuskan turun dari bus.

"Ini bukan saat nya berkelahi…" kata Itachi. Padahal tadi dia yang membagi-bagikan popcorn. Dasar.

Naruto dan Konan saling mendecih.

.

.

.

Itachi memeriksa handphone nya. Tak ada pesan atau apa pun dari adik semata wayang.

'Kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat keberangkatan ku Sasuke…' Inner Itachi –pundung. Yah. Itachi sangat ingat. Tadi sore ketika ia meminta Sasuke menemani dan mengantarnya ke kampus Sasuke menolak, dengan alasan sudah janjian dengan temannya.

Dari kejauhan, nampaklah oleh Akatsuki members serombongan manusia yang sangat ramai menuju ke arah bus mereka.

Konvoi!

Mereka mengendarai mobil, motor, dan sepeda.

"Kita di seraaaang!" Teriak Hidan gaje. Dengan cepat seluruh members Akatsuki mempersiapkan segala sesuatu nya untuk bertempur. Ada yang menghunus parang, pedang, dan lain sebagainya.

"Hooooiiii!" teriak seseorang dari kerumunan tersebut. Ternyata leader tercintah! Menaiki O-chan dan membonceng Sasuke. Dengan santai melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang cengo di bus. Ternyata Pein di ikuti hampir seluruh anak buahnya.

**CKIIIIIT!**

Pein me-rem si O-chan tepat di depan bus. "Jadi ini pasukan preman yang Pein pimpin?" tanya Kisame –takjub. 'ramai nya….' Inner Akatsuki members.

Pein turun dari si O-chan. "Maaf ya aku telat heheh. Aku tadi ada misi yang tak dapat ku tinggalkan…"

**PLETAK!**

Konan melempar kepala Pein dengan sepatu.

"Aw! Ada apa sayang?" Pein meringis.

"Cie cie leader sudah punya pacar… cuit cuit…!" goda ratusan manusia itu yang membuat keadaan sangat-sangat heboh.

"Apa maksud mu membawa preman-preman ini kesini?" tanya Naruto –sinis.

"Hah!… kau masih hidup Dobe…!" seru seseorang di belakang Pein.

"Akh! KAU!" Naruto berteriak gaje. "Si Pantat Ayam yang mengganggu moment indah kuuuu! Ku bunuh kau di sini…!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, giginya gemeretuk melihat makhluk berambut hitam-biru itu.

"Maaf Dobe. Hari ini aku tak berniat bertengkar. aku lelah." Jawab Sasuke –memutar bola matanya.

"Sa-sasuke…" panggil seorang pria . Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara.

"Abang…kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke –heran.

"Aku yang bertanya kenapa kau di sini? Ini tim ku yang ku ceritakan pada mu tempo hari. Kenapa kau malah tiba-tiba muncul di belakang si tindik ini?" tanya Itachi –hampir mewek.

"Oh begitu! Jadi kalian satu tim!" seru Sasuke sembari menepuk tangannya.

"Hah?" Pein mengeryit –bingung.

"Oh ya! Kenalkan Itachi, ini adik angkat ku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan perkenalkan diri mu, Sasuke. Ini Itachi Uchiha, teman sekaligus rival ku," lanjut Pein sembari mendorong Sasuke mendekati Itachi.

**Krik**

**Krik**

"Aaah! Benarkan Sasuke… Itachi itu sangat mirip dengan mu… aku memperkenalkan kalian karena kalian sama-sama bermarga Uchiha, heheh," pein ngomong lagi.

**Krik**

**Krik**

"Kenapa kalian semua diam? Ha? Kenapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu?"

"Emm… leader. Dia ini Abang kandung ku!" seru Sasuke.

"Dan biar ku perkenalkan pada mu, leader. Ini Sasuke Uchiha! Adik kandung ku!" sambung Itachi. Semua orang di sana sweatdropped melihat tingkah ajaib Pein ini. Hey! Siapa yang tak kenal sepasang abang-adik dari Uchiha ini? Semua mengenal mereka! Kecuali Naruto dan Pein tentunya.

"Ho… begitu…." Sahut Pein antusias. "Ya sudah… mana bawaan ku teman-teman? Tolong masukkan ke dalam bus ya…"

"Ya… leader." Dengan riang beberapa anak buah Pein yang paling berotot segera memasukkan barang-barang Pein ke dalam bus –sesuai instruksi. Jujur saja. sebenarnya semua anggota Akatsuki saat ini lagi ngiri-ngiri nya sama si leader yang kelihatan amat di cintai anggotanya ini. Terutama Itachi yang gigit jari karena ternyata adik kandung nya lebih memilih menemani si abang pierching dari pada abang kandungnya sendiri.

'Ahh… siapa sih yang tak mencintai ku?' bathin Pein narsis #di timpuk Akatsuki members#.

Rahang Naruto makin mengeras. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan Pein. Nampaknya Pein sama sekali tak menganggap keberadaan nya di situ. Naruto meremas kertas laporan di tangannya, ya! Setelah insiden Naruto di lempar sama si pantat ayam Uchiha ke jendela, ternyata kepala Naruto terbentur di sebuah batu besar. Darah mengucur deras dari keningnya dan menggenang di halaman rumahnya. Setengah sadar Naruto berjalan terhuyung, bertekad akan tetap menjadikan Pein miliknya malam ini.

Namun apa daya. Setelah dengan susah payah Naruto memasuki rumahnya, si pantat ayam telah kabur dengan menggendong pujaan hatinya. Dan ini lah yang tersisa. Sebuah berkas bertulisan cakar ayam di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.00…

Seluruh perlengkapan dan barang-barang telah di masukkan kedalam bus dan di ikat rapi. Waktunya perpisahan. Pein pun telah membagi-bagikan jubah Akatsuki pada anggota nya. Kini mereka berjejer rapi di samping bus. Naruto memberi pengarahan dengan wajah datar.

"Perjalanan kalian memakan waktu dua puluh tidak ikut kalian malam ini. Namun saya akan berangkat besok dengan mobil pribadi. Saya harap kalian menjaga kekompakan, jangan bertengkar, dan semoga selamat dalam perjalanan."

Semua angota Akatsuki mengangguk –minus Pein. Setelah Naruto selesai memberi pengarahan, seluruh anggota preman Konoha memberi ucapan perpisahan sementara pada Pein. "Selamat jalan leader, hati-hati di jalan yaaa," kata mereka sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Lalu masing masing mereka bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan cara berpencar. Di sinyalir polisi telah menuju area kampus tersebut untuk menangkap mereka. Sasuke dan Kimimaro segera berlari mendekati Pein.

"Pein, kau adalah guru, teman, sekaligus orang yang sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandung ku sendiri. Kau harus pulang dengan selamat yaa," Kimimaro memeluk erat Pein, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Leader." panggil Sasuke kemudian.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" jawab Pein sembari mengelus kepala Sasuke.

'What the Fuck! Berani nya tuh preman mengelus-elus kepala adek gue? Adek gue itu sudah besar! Hell! Sudah 20 tahun! Seharusnya yang mengelus kepalanya cuma gue!' teriak Itachi dalam hati.

"Ini… untuk keberuntungan," jawab Sasuke sembari menyerahkan sebilah pisau belati bergerigi. "Terima kasih ya, dan tolong jaga si O-chan ya," jawab Pein. Ia memeluk sasuke erat dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku akan sangat rindu sekali pada mu leader…" Sasuke melepaskan perlahan pelukan Pein. Itachi yang melihat adegan abang adek yang seharusnya diperankan olehnya dan Sasuke kini benar-benar pundung. Itachi hampir mewek.

Nampaknya Pein benar-benar telah menggantikan posisinya sebagai saudara Sasuke. Ya. Ini semua salah nya yang membuat Sasuke sangat membecinya. Itachi sangat membenci masa lalunya yang memisahkan ia dengan adik yang paling di sayangnya itu.

Dengan menahan pedih hati –ceila-, Itachi beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri dan menaiki tangga bus.

"Bang…" Panggil seseorang dengan suara pelan.

'Ah! Hanya perasaan ku saja,' bathin Itachi.

**Grep!**

Seseorang menarik jubah Itachi, menyebabkan Itachi harus menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hn. ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi –datar. Padahal dalam hati nya udah girang banget.

"Bang turun dulu," sahut Sasuke. Menurut- Itachi turun dari bus.

Tiba-tiba Itachi di kejutkan oleh Sasuke yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Aku menyayangi mu bang… aku akhirnya tau kau melakukan ini semua untuk melindungi ku…" ucap Sasuke –melemah.

Ahh! Itachi sebentar lagi terbang.

Itachi balas memeluk Sasuke. "Ya, adik ku yang bodoh. Menjadi seorang Yakuza bukan satu-satunya pilihan. Banyak pilihan di dunia yang luas ini. Tapi menjadi preman juga bukan merupakan pilihan, Sasuke," terang Itachi sembari merapatkan pelukannya.

"Hn. Bang…"

"Iya…"

"Lepas…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa nafas, sungguh!"

"Ah. Maaf Sasuke, hehe." Itachi melepas pelukannya.

"Ini untuk mu," Sasuke menyodorkan sebilah pisau belati bergerigi pada Itachi.

"Ini pisau kembar yang sama dengan punya leader. Semoga kalian bisa saling menjaga…" kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih…" jawab Itachi. Ia meraup kepala Sasuke dan menempelkannya dengan keningnya.

"Aku menyayangi mu…adikku."

.

.

.

Bus melaju pelan bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan Kimimaro.

**Tiwiwiwiwiwiw**

"Gawat Sasuke! Itu sirine polisi! Ayo kabur!" Kimimaro menarik tangan Sasuke dan memacu si O-chan kencang.

.

.

Dan Naruto… benar-benar terlupakan.

.

.

.

Malam yang heboh. Baru lima menit di dalam bus para Akatsuki members sudah berjoget-joget ria. Sang supir membunyikan lagu dangdut dengan suara keras. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, dan Sasori mencoba menari dengan gerakan yang sama, lalu tertawa –menggila.

Itachi yang mencoba tidur sungguh terganggu. Dengan raut wajah kesal akhirnya Itachi berdiri dan ikut menari bersama mereka. Sementara Kakuzu sibuk me-lap senjata-senjatanya dengan rasa sayang. Bagaimana dengan pasangan Pein dan Konan? Di bangku paling belakang mereka asyik-asyiknya pacaran.

"Hai sayang… kamu kenapa ngambek?" tanya Pein sambil menyungging senyum semuuaaanisss muanis nya.

"Kau jangan bohong! Kau sudah berhubungan badan dengan Naruto, kan?" tuduh Konan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Ha?! dia cerita apa pada mu?" tanya Pein –bingung.

Konan akhirnya menceritakan semua fitnahan yang Naruto sampaikan tadi. Kepala Pein berasap. 'Njiiiirrr tuh orang benar-benar pengen ku peras sampai matiii,' inner Pein mendadak memburuk.

"Bukan begitu cerita yang sebenarnya, sayang," Pein akhirnya bercerita panjang lebar yang membuat Konan membolakan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah ?!"

"Hah. Sudah aku tak mau membahas dia lagi di saat kita lagi mesra-mesraan seperti ini." Pein memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Baik." Jawab Konan singkat padat dan datar.

Hemmm… waktunya tangan Pein beraksi sodara-sodara! Hihihi.

Dengan cepat Pein melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Konan, lalu menarik wajahnya dengan tangan kiri. Pein mencium pelan kening Konan, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Konan dalam waktu lama.

Pein diam.

Konan bingung.

Konan melepaskan bibirnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak pernah berciuman selain yang di gudang itu ya," tanya Konan.

"Hehe. Iya sayang," jawab Pein sambil malu-malu kucing.

"Haaah kau ini… nanti kau rasakan dan ikuti gerakan bibir ku ya," Konan mengajari Pein berciuman pemirsah!

Pein mengangguk kencang –sumringah-. Konan menarik jubah Pein pelan dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Pein. Menghisap bibir bawahnya lembut. Pein memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati segala sentuhan menyenangkan di bibirnya. Agak lama Konan semakin menghisap bibir Pein kuat. Dengus nafas Pein mulai tak beraturan. Perlahan ia mencoba membalas hisapan yang memabukkan itu. Pein menghisap bibir atas Konan.

Konan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mulai melumat bibir Pein sembari menarik jubah Pein agar semakin rapat dengannya. Pein makin menggila. Tanpa melepas pagutan, dengan kasar Pein mendorong Konan hingga bersandar di pojok kursi dekat jendela bus. Dengusan nafasnya makin tak terkendali. Konan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Pein, dan meraba-raba seluruh ruangan di rongga mulut itu. Pein menggigit lidah Konan dan menghisapnya kuat. Ciuman menjadi sangat hottt dan liar. Sepertinya malam ini Pein telah belajar dan menguasai bagaimana cara berciuman hehehe.

.

.

.

Kakuzu yang udah ngantuk namun tak dapat tidur karena ke ajaiban teman-temannya tanpa sengaja menoleh ke belakang dan…

"Ampuuuuuunnnn!"

Ia mendapati pemandangan yang sangat sangat sangat membuat jantungnya hampir meledak. Ia menyolek pinggang Deidara.

"Apa, un? Lagi asyik nih…" jawab Deidara. Ia melanjutkan jogged nya.

Kakuzu yang udah gemetar plus panik kali ini menendang Deidara hingga pemuda cantik itu terjengkang ke depan dan menubruk semua teman-teman yang berjoged ria di depannya.

**BRAK! BRUK!**

"Aduuuh! Kau kenapa?!" ringis Itachi yang tertindih paling bawah.

"Aku di dorong Kakuzu, un!" Deidara membela diri.

Semua Akatsuki members berdiri dan menghampiri Kakuzu yang sedang mangap di balik cadar.

Belum sempat si Hidan mengeluarkan makian Kakuzu langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan cadar.

"Shhttt! Tuh liat…" Kakuzu bisik-bisik. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke dua objek di pojok yang lagi asyik.

Semua mata mengikuti arah tunjukan Kakuzu.

"Oh mai mai!" teriak Sasori kaget. Segera Deidara membungkam mulutnya.

"Enak banget ya jadi leader. Di per uke pak Naruto nan ganteng, di sayang anggotanya, sekarang berciuman dengan cewek cantik," Hidan me-lap air liur nya yang menetes.

"Yuk kita kerjain," Itachi menginterupsi.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Pein sudah mampu mengimbangi permainan bibir Konan. Ia bahkan kini mendominasi.

"Ehhem!" suara seseorang memasuki pendengarannya. Namun Pein tak menggubris.

"EHHHEM, UN!" kali ini suara cempreng lainnya lebih jelas seperti orang berteriak. Untuk kedua kalinya Pein tak menggubris.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Pein merasa ada seseorang yang mencolek-colek bahu nya. Ah! Untuk ketiga kalinya ia cuek.

Akhirnya kali ini bahu Pein tepuk dengan kuat.

"Ihh! Apa sih!" sahutnya sembari memutar kepalanya.

**JRENG!**

Di hadapan Pein semua members Akatsuki mengelilingnya dengan memasang wajah suppperrr datar.

"Ehehe," Pein grogi. Si Konan udah mangap-mangap. Ternyata dari tadi dia pengen lepas karena kehabisan nafas tapi Pein terus mendesaknya. Ahh, si Pein. Baru pertama belajar berciuman saja sudah buat cewek teler, apa lagi kalau udah jago?.

"Enak banget ya leadeeer," kata Itachi dengan memasang wajah sedatar tembok.

"Ah! Kalian ini seperti tak mengerti saja, aku ini kan pemula dalam urusan pacaran, haha!" Pein makin grogi.

"Oh. Jangan-jangan nanti di posko (tempat tinggal Akatsuki) bukannya mengerjakan proyek kau malah bikin acara pribadi membuat anak. Kau ini kan jurusan seksologi, ya," sahut Hidan masih dengan nada yang superrrr datar!.

"Ahaha. Kalian jangan bercanda. Aku ini masih polos, sungguh. Aku kan hanya belajar teori saja cara membuat anak itu, kalau praktek sih belum pernah," jawab Pein malah curhat.

"Oh begitu…" sahut Akatsuki members mangut mangut.

**BRAK BUK BAK **

Masing-masing Akatsuki members –minus Konan yang masih tepar- menghadiahi jitakan di kepala Pein.

.

.

.

Lima belas jam berlalu dengan sangat lamban. Kini Akatsuki telah berada di desa 'U'. Lima jam lagi mereka akan sampai di lokasi.

Ah. Jangan lupakan keadaan anggota Akatsuki ini. Hidan sudah muntah untuk ke empat belas kalinya (setiap satu jam sekali) dan kini di rawat Deidara. Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame , Konan, Tobi dan Zetsu tertidur, Itachi dan Pein –yang dipaksa pindah ke sebelah Itachi- menatap keluar jendela.

Ya. Mereka sedang melewati hutan berkabut. Meski saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, namun keadaan hutan itu sangatlah gelap, dan jangan lupakan kabutnya yang amat tebal. Tak nampak sedikitpun kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Tentu saja. Ini salah satu daerah perampok di Kirigakure. Mereka membantai korbannya dengan chainsaw, palu, batu, dan benda keras lainnya.

**Ckiiiiit!**

Supir mengerem secara perlahan. "Maaf saya mau buang air dulu," ringis nya. Ia segera keluar dan menghilang dalam semak-semak *berani banget tuh supir*.

Tiba-tiba Telinga Deidara menangkap gerak perlahan dari pohon-pohon. Agak jauh memang, namun gerakan tersebut dapat ia pastikan adalah pijakan kaki manusia. Dan kaki-kaki itu menuju bus mereka.

"Sekitar sepuluh orang, un," bisik Deidara pada Pein dan Itachi.

Pein dan Itachi mengangguk. Segera Pein menghampiri bangku Sasori dan membangunkannya. "Sas… Sasori…" bisik Pein.

"Ngggh! Apa leadeeer… hoaaam." Sasori mengucek matanya.

"Kita sekarang berada di hutan kabut tebal desa U, tepatnya sarang perampok. Mereka sedang mendekat ke sini. Bunuh mereka diam-diam, jangan sampai mereka mengeluarkan suara kesakitan atau apa pun," terang Pein masih dengan berbisik.

"Chk! Merepotkan sekali, ukh! Aku ngantuk leadeeerr, huee," Sasori merengek.

"Cepatlah, mereka semakin dekat, jangan main-main," desak Pein.

"Iya iya… aku kan cuma bercanda leader." Sasori berdiri. Ia melepas jubah tim Akatsuki. Segera ia memasang sarung tangan hitam, menaikkan jaketnya hingga menutupi hidung. Di pasangnya dua pedang di pinggul sisi kiri dan kanannya, selaras Blacktail dengan peredam di betis kanannya, dan pisau belati di pinggangnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia memakai kembali jubah tim Akatsuki yang lebar tersebut. Ia menaikkan tudung jubah di kepalanya.

"Wuah. Sekeren ini kah Assassin itu? aku baru pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung, un," gumam Deidara pelan.

"Aku bersenang-senang dulu ya…" kata Sasori datar sembari berlari keluar bus dan menghilang dalam kabut.

"Bahkan suara langkah kaki nya hampir tak bisa ku deteksi…" gumam Deidara lagi.

.

.

.

"Sasori dengan cepat menerobos kepulan asap tebal, melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Matanya berkilat merah, tajam. Yak! target pertamanya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Senyum nya mengembang –menakutkan.

Meski tertutup kabut dan pandangan yang tak begitu jelas, insting Sasori sangat peka, seperti Deidara. Ia memanjat pohon yang di pastikannya akan di lewati sang calon korban.

Menanti.

Tak berapa lama, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Senyumnya makin mengembang. Pupil matanya mengecil. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah belati. Tepat ketika orang itu melompat ke pohon yang di pastikan Sasori, Sasori dengan sangat sangat cepat menyergapnya dari atas dan menutup mulut orang yang ternyata membawa chainsaw tersebut.

Tanpa suara –begitu lah yang Pein perintahkan padanya. Secepat kilat dia mengangkat kepala orang itu dan menggorok lehernya.

Darah menciprat kemana-mana. Namun darah itu sedikit pun tak mengenai jubah Sasori. ya! Sasori telah terbiasa bekerja dengan sangat rapi. Iseng- mayat tersebut di gantungnya di pohon.

'Target berikutnya di arah jam 2 dari bus. Lima orang,'Sasori menganalisis di dalam fikiran. Ia mencabut dengan kerennya kedua pedang panjang, lalu secepatnya bergerak ke arah target.

Dengan sekali serang secara bersamaan Sasori menebas ke lima kepala manusia-manusia itu. Tubuh beserta lima kepala yang telah terpenggal jatuh ke tanah. Darah yang segar mengotori semak-semak, menjadi pemandangan indah di mata Sasori.

Kini sisa empat orang lagi di arah jam 7 dari bus, beseberangan dengan lokasinya kini. Artinya Sasori harus berbalik arah dan mengejar melewati bus. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia kembali kearah bus lalu melompat ke dahan-dahan. Hilang kembali ke dalam asap.

'Yah… come to papa… babe…' seringai Sasori sembari berbisik pelan.

Sasori segera bersembunyi di pohon. Nampaknya para perampok itu sedang menyusun strategi baru, tampak salah seorang dari mereka menginstruksikan dengan gerakan jari-jarinya, dan anggukan dari lainnya. Mereka membawa pisau, dua orang membawa kapak, dan seorang lagi membawa senjata api. Setelah teman-teman orang itu pergi, Sasori menukik dengan cepat dan mematahkan leher orang yang memberi instruksi tersebut. Sasori mengejar dua lainnya yang berdekatan, lalu menebas kepala mereka.

'Cih!' Sasori mendecih pelan, matanya menyinis, satu orang yang tersisa sudah sangat dekat dengan bus. Sasori mengejar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion –ceila- orang itu melompat tinggi ke jalan di depan bus dengan seringai aneh menatap ke manusia-manusia di dalam bus (Pein, Itachi, dan Deidara) yang balas memandangnya datar. Namun ketika ia masih menggantung di udara tanpa di sadari nya Sasori telah menyergap dari belakang dan membawanya ke dalam hutan kembali. Bahkan sebelum orang itu menyadari apa yang terjadi Sasori telah memotong kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sasori kembali ke bus. Pandangan mata nya telah berubah seperti sedia kala, lembut dan sedikit senyuman. "Bagaimana leaders? Tanpa suara kan," Sasori menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Pein dengan cengiran kecil.

"Kau lumayan…" jawab Pein sembari tersenyum.

"Wah, kau hebat Sasori, un, bahkan langkah kaki mu hampir tak terdengar, jubahmu juga tidak kotor, kerja mu rapi sekali!" Deidara mengangkat tangannya dan di sambut antusias oleh Sasori. mereka melakukan 'Toss!'.

Sasori kembali duduk. Ia mengeluarkan pedang dan pisau yang berlumuran darah. Me-lap dengan santai sekali. Di puji Deidara Sasori hanya cengengesan –geer gitu. Hidan yang capek muntah akhirnya bisa tidur tenang. Sementara sang supir telah kembali.

.

.

"Aku akan duduk di depan," kata Itachi. Pein mengangguk.

.

.

"Hmmm… kenapa lama sekali kau buang air, pak?" tanya Itachi pada sang supir. Pein, Sasori dan Deidara melirik tajam ke supir yang peluhnya kini sebesar biji jagung.

"Ah… susah sekali mengeluarkannya, keras, haha," jawab Supir tersebut canggung.

"Hm… begitu… aku harap kau tak ada hubungannya dengan insiden yang menimpa kami tadi. Aku sangat heran. Kenapa bisa kau buang air dengan santainya padahal di sini sarang perampok, dan kenapa kau bisa kembali dengan selamat?" desak Itachi dengan nada sing a song.

Supir memandang Itachi tajam. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan selaras senjata api…

**CRASSS!**

"Aaah… sepatu ku jadi kotor..." desah Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Maaf leader… aku tak bisa bekerja se-rapi Sasori…" gumam Itachi datar. Kini di hadapan mereka menggenang darah seorang supir dengan kepala pecah. Ya! Dengan sekali terjangan kaki Itachi menghancurkan kepala orang itu sampai isi kepala nya berhamburan.

Pein hanya mendengus geli. "Haah . Siapa yang mau menyupir kalau tempatnya kotor seperti itu?" dengus Pein sembari menaruh tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Tempat ini jadi anyir, kan…" Pein berdiri dan membangunkan anggota nya yang tertidur. "Hei bangun. Kalian bersihkan kotoran di sana, dan buang mayatnya agak jauh."

Seakan mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, tanpa banyak bertanya mereka segera membersihkan darah penyebar bau amis dan membuang mayat supir tersebut jauh.

Pein keluar dari bus. Ia memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi, segera mencari jaringan dan menelfon pihak Universitas.

**Tuuut Tuuut**

'**Halo, Ini Pein Yahiko? Wah syuku-'**

"Apa maksud Anda memberikan kami supir seorang perampok?" Tanya Pein memotong perkataan orang itu langsung tanpa basa-basi.

'**Oh. Maaf ya nak. Aku menelfon mu dari tadi pagi namun tidak masuk-masuk. Seseorang meretas jaringan kampus. Kemudian tadi malam polisi menemukan sesosok mayat di semak-semak depan fakultas keguruan. Ternyata orang itu supir kampus. Apakah kalian semalam berangkat dari sana?'**

"Ya, kami berangkat dari sana. Orang-orang ramai sekali."

'**Apa kalian baik-baik saja, nak?'** Suara bapak-bapak di seberang telepon tersebut terdengar cemas.

"Sampai saat ini masih baik. Tapi kami terpaksa membunuh supir palsu di sini dan menghabisi perampok-perampok itu."

'**Syukurlah, tak salah aku mengumpulkan orang-orang seperti kalian untuk menjalani misi ini, terimakasih kalian sudah mau mengabdi nak. Semoga kalian bisa mengubah penduduk sana menjadi lebih baik.'**

Pein mendesah lelah, "Ya. Semoga, pak Minato."

**Tut tut tut.**

"Halo?"

'Cih. Jaringannya hilang.' Inner Pein. Ia segera turun dari pohon dan masuk kembali ke dalam bus, mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya.

"Sudah bersih?" tanya nya.

"Sudah sangat bersih, leader," jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus. Itachi, kau menyetir. Cepat. Sebelum perampok berikutnya datang lagi," Pein mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku?" Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang membunuh supir tadi. Jadi kau yang menggantikannya. Ayo-ayo." Sahut Pein.

"Ah… baiklah…" Itachi manyun. Ia segera mengambil posisi sebagai supir. "Tapi nanti gantian ya leader. Kalian semua sudah naik kan?"

"Sudah, jalan Chi... putar lagi lagu dangdut Chi," sahut teman-temannya.

"…."

"Tidak boleh! Nanti mereka datang!" teriak Pein.

"Wuuuu!" Pein di soraki.

Dan perjalanan mereka kembali berlanjut…

Tbc

Haloo…setelah baca tolong review ya…

Maaf Author bener-bener belum bisa balas review, karena update fic ini pun terburu-buru. Tapi semua review para readers tercinta sekalian sudah Author baca dan terima kasih banyaaak. Tapi di chapter depan author usahain balas ya... kalau pun ngga sempat, author balas lewat PM ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Serangan …

.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Crime, Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing : PeinxKonan, PeinxNaruto, **

**Warnings : Gore, Violence, OOC, bahasa kasar, Typo, dll.**

**Rated M!**

**.**

_**No Like Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

Desa demi desa telah di lewati. Semakin masuk ke dalam semakin ke _absurd_-an tampak menyelimuti desa-desa yang sangat jarang di masuki manusia luar itu.

Waspada!

Tim Akatsuki menatap sekeliling dengan tajam dan perasaan was-was. Kejadian sebelumnya adalah pelajaran yang sangat berharga buat mereka. Saat ini hujan dengan derasnya sedikit banyak menutupi penglihatan. Seakan wilayah jarang berpenghuni itu benar-benar diciptakan sekedar untuk uji nyali –yang lebih nyata- seperti acara-acara pada kebanyakan televisi swasta.

Semakin bus merengsek perlahan melalui jalan tanah itu, pandangan disekitar Akatsuki semakin gelap. Mereka cemas. Tampak dari raut wajah mereka. Padahal mereka adalah manusia-manusia kekar, manusia kuat yang sanggup mematahkan tubuh lawan dengan mudah. Tak ada lagi musik dangdut yang terdengar seperti permintaan mereka sebelumnya. Entah apa pula yang mereka cemaskan, mereka bahkan tak tahu. Yang jelas saat ini mereka lebih memilih diam dan memasang tatapan tajam ke segala arah.

Di sini Pein lah yang paling merasa gelisah. Nyawa teman-temannya adalah tanggungjawab terbesar yang di embannya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ia tak boleh gegabah. Sesaat delusi terpotongnya tubuh dan kematian satu persatu teman-temannya menggetarkan sendi-sendi Pein. Ia terbungkuk tiba-tiba. Serasa tak sanggup berdiri.

**Pluk!**

Tepukan pelan di bahu Pein membuat tubuhnya sesaat kaku, lalu menjadi lebih tenang. Mendongakkan kepala ke arah si pemilik tangan.

"Kalau kau takut, bagaimana dengan kami? Segitu takutnya kah kau jika nyawa mu tercabut di tempat ini sampai-sampai gemetaran seperti itu?"

Pein mengerutkan alis. Ia menepis tangan di bahu-nya, lalu berdiri, menatap tajam ke pemilik tangan. "Kau ternyata tak mengerti, tapi terimakasih perhatian mu, Tobi" jawabnya.

"Itachi, apa penglihatan mu baik-baik saja?" tanya Pein sembari menatap kaca spion depan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke mata Itachi yang entah kenapa tampak berwarna darah. 'Oh, inikah kekuatan khusus dari keluarga Uchiha yang di ceritakan Sasuke itu?'

Itachi menatap balik spion bus, menemukan pandangannya dengan pandangan tajam pemimpin mereka, lalu mangacungkan jari jempolnya, pertanda semua baik-baik saja. Ia berkata setengah bercanda, "kita hanya tak dapat melaju seperti sebelumnya, leader, bisa-bisa tergelincir ke dalam jurang. Meskipun kematian itu sesuatu tak terduga, aku masih berharap tidak ditakdirkan mati konyol."

Pein dan anggota lainnya terbelalak. "maksud mu Chi?" sahut Kakuzu takut-takut, berharap itu hanya candaan si sulung Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan banyak bergerak, di sebelah kiri kita ada jurang dalam tertutup kabut, aku tahu ini dari tadi sih."

Pein segera kasak-kusuk mencari teropong _infrared _dalam tas nya. Lalu berjalan ke arah kiri, dekat pintu bus belakang. Ekor mata beberapa anggota mengikuti. Pein mulai meneropong.

"Ya ampun…" pein berdecak pelan. Pandangannya yang serba merah di balik teropong itu mencari-cari, menganalisis, dan menghitung-hitung perkara apa yang kemungkinan akan terjadi.

Yang tampak di balik teropong itu hanya sekilat cahaya-cahaya redup yang letaknya saling berjauhan, batang-batang pohon yang luar biasa besar, dan rumah-rumah gubuk tertata tak rapi di balik pohon-pohon. sepertinya mereka sedang melintasi sebuah desa.

Lalu pandangan Pein beralih lebih ke bawah. Benar. Asap mengepul sepanjang perjalanan mereka, membentuk suatu jalan horizontal mengikut alur jalan, tepat satu meter di samping jalan tanah itu. Pein kebingungan, bagaimana mungkin asap itu tak menghilang meskipun hujan sederas ini –bahkan makin deras- tak mampu menghilangkan gumpalan-gumpalan benda merah –dalam teropong _infrared- _itu. Pein percaya di balik sana memang terdapat lubang panjang yang dalam. Pein sangsi berapa banyak umat manusia atau makhluk hidup lainnya telah merasakan kematian karena terperosok ke dalam jurang.

Pandangannya semakin kebawah. 'Oh mantav! Keadaan sepertinya semakin membaik!' Pein membathin sarkastik. Tanah telah berubah menjadi lumpur. Roda-roda masih merengsek pelan menggilas benda coklat, seakan ingin menghentikan laju bus mereka yang tak seberapa kencang. Pantas saja Itachi menyuruh semuanya tak bergerak, dia sudah menyadari semua ini. Sangat benar si Uchiha itu.

Semua yang di dalam bus bungkam. Hanya menunggu titah dari pemimpin mereka. Beberapa saat, Pein kembali ke tempat duduknya namun ia berdiri. Satu tarikan nafas dari suara berat Pein. "Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada orang-orang sok kuat seperti kalian. Aku sebenarnya tak begitu paham kenapa bisa-bisa nya aku terjebak bersama bedebah busuk macam kalian ini, dan aku sungguh-sungguh tak paham, bagaimana dengan entengnya kalian menyetujui aku menjadi pemimpin kalian. Kalian sungguh memusingkan." Pein menahan lagi ucapannya sesaat, sedikit banyak menghenyak diri para pendengar di diantara bising nya hujan. Sebagian merasa tersinggung hingga mereka mengerutkan alis, sebagian mau membalas ucapan Pein, namun melihat wajah pein yang kelihatannya dalam mode super angker, akhirnya protesan itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokan. Kicep seketika.

"Kalian adalah tanggungjawab ku. Aku adalah pemimpin kalian. Aku ingatkan lagi. Aku akan bersikap sebagai pemimpin otoriter di sini. Terserah kalian mau membenci ku atau bagaimana. Namun setiap keputusan yang aku ambil selama aku menjabat sebagai pemimpin adalah mutlak untuk kalian patuhi, kecuali jika dalam rapat aku meminta pendapat kalian, atau ada sesuatu hal yang memang kalian harus menentang keputusanku."

"Jujur saja, aku takut sekali kedepannya terjadi perpecahan di antara kita karena keegoisan di otak kalian yang terkadang dangkal itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak tim-tim kukerta tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang gagal menjalankan program bahkan berakhir adu jotos antar sesama. Aku jadi beranggapan mengurus kalian lebih menyusahkan di banding mengurus anggota perkumpulan preman ku yang berjumlah ratusan orang. Ya! Aku tau! Kalian sungguh kuat! Kalian yang ahli dari yang ahli dalam membunuh dan menjatuhkan orang. Bisa jadi kalian akan saling membunuh jika masing-masing mempertahankan ego."

"Dengarkan perkataan ku ini baik-baik, kalau kalian berani main kekuatan untuk menampakkan sisi binatang dan ego kalian hingga kita terpecah belah, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan tangan dan kaki kalian, lalu mengikat kalian di pohon rambutan di temani dua belas ekor buaya pada malam jum'at kliwon."

_Gluk_!

Para pendengar menelan ludah. Perkataan Pein yang terakhir sebenarnya ibarat sebuah lelucon, namun melihat tampang Pein yang –sumvah serem banget- mereka tak berani jamin kata-kata itu adalah main-main. Tanpa sadar akhirnya hanya mengangguk cepat, meskipun masih sedikit tersinggung sepertinya, mereka pada akhirnya menemukan sosok tegas dari seorang pemimpin preman Konoha itu. mengintimidasi. sangat.

"Aku, Pein Yahiko, mengucap sumpah akan melindungi kalian dengan cara ku sendiri, meskipun harus menukar anggota tubuh ku atau nyawa ku sekalian, nyawa kalian adalah prioritas utama di atas nyawa ku."

Pein menggeser tubuhnya hingga berdiri diantara celah bus, pada rentetan kursi-kursi, masih di pandangi dengan tatapan takjub-ngeri anggotanya. Itachi bahkan menghentikan laju bus sementara, ingin melihat aksi –yang menurut nya layak untuk di tonton- sang pemimpin berambut orange.

"Oleh karena itu. Chi, Dei, Saso, Tobi, Hidan, Kuju, Zetsu, Konan, dan Kisame, aku mohon kerjasama kalian. Jangan mementingkan sisi keegosian kalian. Aku mohon percayalah pada ku, seperti aku mempercayai kalian, sejujurnya aku sangat bangga bisa menjadi pemimpin dari manusia-manusia kuat seperti kalian, dan bersyukur, semoga pertemuan kita ini tidak berakhir sampai kukerta ini selesai saja, semoga." Pein menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Sesaat para anggota terkesima pada sosok pemimpin satu ini. _Wow_. Karisma nya itu loh.

Setelah beberapa saat jeda karena masing-masing manusia masih berkutat dalam pemikiran masing-masing, entah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada pimpinan mereka itu, atau sekedar terbengong-bengong saja. Pada akhirnya Kisame berkata, "jujur saja, setelah membaca keseluruhan _file_ yang diberikan pak Naruto tempo hari, aku hanya bisa pesimis mungkin di desa itulah akhir hidup ku. Asal kalian tau aku ini hanya _bodyguard, _bukan pembunuh betulan seperti kalian. Dan sebenarnya aku masih belum mempercayai kalian seratus persen, karena memang aku di didik untuk tak terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Tapi melihat mu leader, serasa aku akan bisa bertahan di sana."

Kemudian Tobi melanjutkan perkataan Kisame dengan lirih, "angkat kepala mu leader. Kami akan mengikuti mu. Kami percaya pada mu, dan maafkan ucapan ku tadi."

Pein mengangkat tubuh dan wajahnya. Mata memancarkan binar. Keyakinan. Kata-kata yang mengalun meski terdengar menyakitkan pada awalnya, akhirnya menabuhkan semangat di dada mereka, melipatgandakan kepercayaan diri mereka. 'Kami yakin bisa bertahan hidup dibawah pimpinan orang ini.'

"Kita tak akan mati semudah itu, teman-teman. Sekarang cepat sarungkan segala persenjataan kalian, selengkap-lengkapnya di balik tubuh kalian itu, dan pakai jubah tim kita. Kemungkinan besar sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki wilayah desan X."

"Siap leader!"

Dengan tenang Akatsuki –minus Hidan yang masih KO- memasang peralatan tempur mereka. Begitu patuh. Begitu percaya. Seakan-akan mereka adalah tim yang telah ada sejak lama, dengan ikatan yang dirasa semakin kuat. Beberapa dari mereka berdecak kagum karena baru saja menyadari desain dalam jubah tim itu. Terdapat banyak kantong khusus untuk penyimpanan senjata dalam jumlah besar. Pein benar-benar telah memikirkan semuanya.

Semua telah siap. Itachi kembali menyetir, dan semua siaga di tempat duduk masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

**Gerbang Desa X**

Sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Mereka bahkan baru sampai di gerbangnya saja. Lelah, lapar, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Itachi menghentikan bus, agak menepikannya ke kanan dekat semak-semak tinggi. Sisi kiri jalan masih bergumpal asap-asap yang menutupi jurang. Hujan masih juga belum reda. Kirigakure benar-benar pantas dijuluki negeri hujan.

Acara makan malam berlangsung khidmat. Hanya sesekali terdengar gurauan seperti saling berebut makanan di antara mereka. Konan meminta agar makan pelan-pelan dan tidak sampai kenyang, mengingat entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi di malam buta ini, mereka harus tetap bergerak cepat jika hal yang tak di inginkan muncul.

Sepuluh menit cukup bagi manusia-manusia kuat itu untuk melahap sumber energi. Setelah beres-beres, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Seharusnya pemimpin desa akan menyambut mereka di gebang desa, namun mengingat hari telah malam dan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, mereka maklum jika tak ada sambutan sama sekali.

Oh. Itu hanya pemikiran sementara mereka. Baru saja bus hendak bergerak pelan, Zetsu tiba-tiba berteriak, "Argh!". "Ini tidak bagus! Firasat ku tidak enak," Zetsu mengacak rambutnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa kelengkapan senjata di balik jubah hitam bercorak awan merah itu.

Firasat Zetsu menjadi kenyataan. baru saja bus bergerak sekitas seratus meter, tiba-tiba mesin benda besar berhenti.

"Ada apa Chi?" Pein mencoba bertanya dengan tenang.

"Mesinnya mati leader."

"Urusan mesein dan teknologi, serahkan pada Tobi. Tobi akan memeriksa keadaan mesinnya," Tobi mengacungkan tangan.

"Baik. Itachi, Kisame dan Zetsu, ikut aku. Kita pantau kondisi daerah ini."

Pein segera membuka pintu bus bagian belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena roda bus telah tenggelam dalam lumpur.

"Ya ampun, dalam sekali. Kalian! Pakai _boots_ karet sepaha," perintahhnya. Kemudian mereka turun satu persatu. Pein mengangkat kain jubah dari betis ke pinggang, mengikatnya kuat, di ikuti teman-teman. Curahan hujan untungnya tak membuat basah pakaian mereka di balik jubah itu, karena memang jubah itu terbuat dari bahan anti air terbaik.

**JLEB!**  
Lutut Pein tenggelam ke dalam lumpur ketika pertama kali ia menurunkan kedua kaki nya. Susah payah ia mencoba berjalan di kubangan itu. Di susul Kisame, Zetsu dan Itachi. Baru saja mulai bergerak Dedara mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, agar Pein menoleh.

"Leader! Ada gerakan mencurigakan dari berbagai arah! Cepat masuk!" Deidara berteriak. Pupil matanya terlihat sedikit mengecil. Namun kedua tangannya masih aktif memijit tengkuk Hidan yang masih tertidur.

"Tunggu apa lagi cepat masuk!"

Mereka bergegas masuk dan berhamburan mengelilingi Deidara.

"Bagaimana Dei? deskripsikan dengan cepat," Pein menatap Deidara tajam.

Deidara mengangguk. "Jujur aku tak dapat memprediksi berapa jumlah mereka pastinya, karena hujan mengganggu pendengaranku. Tapi percayalah, mereka sangat ramai, un. Aku mendengar samar suara-suara besi yang saling bergesekan. Mungkin mereka bersenjata."

Pein telah memprediksi kondisi ini sejak dia meneropong tadi. Dia memang dikenal sebagai pemimpin dengan intuisi dan prediksi yang luar biasa oleh anggota-anggota di Perkumpulan Preman Konoha, hingga dalam perang-perang geng antar provinsi mereka selalu meraih kemenangan. Meski yang bersangkutan tidak terlalu mempedulikan pujian yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

Puluhan strategi telah tercatat di otaknya sedari tadi. Tinggal yang manakah strategi yang akan di pakainya kali ini. Pein bersidekap. Menatap nanar ke pemuda-pemudi berseragam sama namun bersurai ragam itu. Ah. Strategi yang manapun sama saja untuk di coba.

"Harus bergerak cepat! Tobi, kau gantikan posisi Itachi untuk menyetir. Kisame, Sasori dan Itachi, berpencar ambil posisi untuk membantai mereka. Bantai! Bantai tanpa sisa! Potong-potong tubuh itu sampai kalian puas! Deidara dan Kakuzu gunakan _riffle semi-auto, _atau _sniper _dengan peredam, terserah, bidik mereka dari jendela. Kalau bisa tembak di bagian kepala. Anggap saja mereka zombie abnormal yang mampu memainkan senjata."

"Dan kau jangan jauh-jauh dari Hidan. Aku dan Zetsu akan mendorong bus ini. Konan, kau lindungi kami, kalau-kalau mereka sudah dekat." Instruksi Pein terdengar lancar dan tegas.

"Ini sambutan yang hangat untuk kita, teman-teman. Ayo hunus pedan kalian. Kita tunjukkan kesenangan kita dalam penyambutan ini. Kita tunjukkan cara kita bermain." Itachi menyambung perkataan Pein. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya –sensual. Seakan yang ada di hadapannya adalah mengeksekusi mati pasangan dengan tubuh telanjang yang ketahuan berzina. Matanya berkilat merah dengan tiga bulatan hitam berbentuk koma saling berputar –stabil.

Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi mereka langsung melaksanakan instruksi Pein. Berhamburan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Tobi segera mengambil alih stir. Itachi, Kisame dan Sasori berpencar mencari target. Masuk ke semak-semak tinggi dan menghilang di dalam hutan. Pein dan Zetsu mengangkat dan mendorong Bus sekuat tenaga. Konan berancang-ancang –waspada- di belakang Pein dan Zetsu. Deidara dan Kakuzu memicingkan matanya, membidik dengan teliti. Deidara memperbesar teropong di mata kirinya.

.

.

Malam masih saja menangis keras seperti sedang menjerit-jerit. Itachi bergerak sangat cepat dari arah depan bus. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang. Ia memang terbiasa dalam hal membunuh. Perkara mudah baginya. Namun pembantaian ini serasa agak lain dari biasanya. Biasanya, ia membunuh karena menyelamatkan Sasuke yang di culik saingan bisnis orang tuanya atau musuhnya, atau sekedar ingin bersenang-senang saja. Tak pernah ada yang berani melawannya saat itu. Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Itachi merasa nyawanya benar-benar terancam. Dapat di rasakannya gemuruh yang membuncah. Menggelora. Nafsu membunuhnya jadi naik beberapa tingkat, dengan warna mata semakin darah, aura tubuh semakin pekat. Untuk pertama kalinya pula ia merasakan sensasi bertahan hidup pada dirinya sendiri. Ini berbeda. Dan dia menikmatinya. Sesekali Itachi masih menjilati bibir nya. Ia berlari menerobos hujan dan segera mendapati sekitar dua puluh orang bersenjata.

**GREP!**

**CRATTTT!**

Tanpa ragu. Itachi segera saja melompat tinggi hingga lututnya yang bebas di udara sejajar dengan tinggi kepala musuhnya. Itachi menangkap kepala yang terdefinisi sebagai pria itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu membenturkan kepala itu dengan lutut kanannya hingga hancur. Dengan sekali hentakan Itachi menghancurkan kepala musuh yang paling dekat dengannya. Hujan dan genangan darah menciprat dengan tragis, sebagian cipratan mengotori jubah 'awan merah' yang semakin pekat. Seonggok daging tanpa kepala ambruk seketika. Tanpa suara jeritan dan lolongan pilu. Pria itu tak sempat berteriak hingga meregang nyawa. Itachi segera mengeluarkan pisau dari Sasuke, dan melempar ke salah seorang musuh.

**ARRRGGGHH!**

Akhirnya raungan pertama bergema di malam berdarah ini. Seorang manusia dengan pisau tertancap di kening –menggenaskan, langsung menembus tengkoraknya. Itachi serta merta berlari dan mematahkan leher lawan ketiga. Dengan sangat di sadarinya dua orang di belakang mengayunkan parang panjang. Itachi melompat ke depan, lalu membalik badannya menghadap ke dua manusia pemegang parang itu, maju dengan sangat sangat cepat bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

**GHOK!**

**BHUEK!**

Dua orang bersenjata itu di tinju dengan telak di perut dan dadanya, hingga mereka mati dengan perut hancur dan tulang dada patah.

**SREEEEET!**

Itachi bersiap menghadapi musuh berikutnya….

.

.

.

Kisame berlarian ke kanan, pandangannya sangat buram karena hujan yang masih amat lebat. Tiba-tiba saja ia telah di kelilingi sekitar empat belas orang bersenjata.

**SYUT!**

**SYUT!**

Dua orang di samping Kisame jatuh dengan darah mengucur dari kepala masing-masing.

'Oh… hebat juga si Deidara dengan Kakuzu itu… mengerti saja mereka kalau aku tidak terlalu paham dengan cara membunuh seperti ini,' Kisame membathin.

"**UWOOOOO!"**

Semua musuh menyerang Kisame secara bersamaan. Kisame pasang pose siaga dua. Sesekali terlihat satu-persatu manusia yang tewas, baik karena tembakan _sniper _maupun karena gorokan pisau Kisame.

Setelah berapa lama bergelut dengan kematian, Kisame mulai kelelahan. Kini musuh tinggal tiga orang, dan tampaknya musuh ini sangat kuat dan licik.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan seperti terbang Sasori melampaui jurang yang tertutup asap tebal. Masuk ke hutan belantara. Sosok-sosok manusia mulai menampakkan surai lepek nya, di sambut dengan ayunan pedang Sasori dengan brutal menebas kepala tiga orang di hadapannya sekaligus.

Kejam!

Sasori memang paling kejam kalau sudah menyangkut misi, terutama misi pembantaian –yang tampaknya sepihak- ini. Mata nya merah dan tajam. Darah segar mengucur di tiap sisi dua bilah pedang bermata dua miliknya, dan jangan lupakan jubah yang di dominasi dengan warna hitam itu kini telah berubah warna. Bau amis darah yang begitu busuk dan pekat membuat Sasori _fly, horny_, senyum nya mengembang seperti maniak. Sasori bergerak lihai menari-nari di kelilingi hujan darah dan potongan tubuh manusia. Oh! Perintah mutlak Pein yang telah ditunggu-tunggu terdengar begitu indah ketika pria orange itu melantunkan bunyi-bunyi dengan suara berat dan sensual. Sekali-kali Sasori mengulang-ngulang lantunan kata-kata itu di balik bibir tipisnya, setengah berbisik dengan seringaian berbahaya,

'_bantai….bantai tanpa sisa'_

'_bantai….bantai tanpa sisa'_

Kali ini dia mungkin tak akan dapat menahan dirinya.

"KHAHAHAHAHA"

Sasori tertawa sadis seperti orang gila. Ia sedikit jongkok dan segera menusuk jantung lawan di hadapannya.

.

.

Pein dan Zetsu mendorong bus penuh muatan itu sekuat tenaga. Jangan lupa bahwa mereka akan mendorong bus kira-kira sejauh lima puluh meter kedepan, dengan kondisi ban telah tenggelam dalam genangan lumpur. Hujan yang kian parah dan lutut yang tenggelam dalam benda coklat itu mempersulit pekerjaan mereka.

"Minggir Zetsu. Biar aku saja yang mendorong bus ini, kau yang menggantikan posisi ku," Konan menarik kerah jubah Zetsu dan menatap Pein tajam.

Pein mengangguk sambil bergumam, "yahhh… kekuatan seratus badak mu mudah-mudahan berguna, sayang…"

"Tenang saja SAYANG, aku akan mengalahkan kekuatan Gorilla –mu," Konan menimpali ucapan Pein –yang dianggapnya sebagai gombalan- dengan dingin.

"Dorong! Dorong!" teriak Zetsu pake toa, maksudnya sih mau ngasih semangat gitu.

"BERISIIIKKK! Kau konsentrasi saja pada musuh yang mendekat, bodoooh! Kau mengganggu kami yang sedang pacaran!" sembur Pein.

Zetsu kicep.

.

.

Tak ada yang menangisi banyaknya manusia –atau lebih tepat disebut binatang- yang tewas. Perpotongan tubuh bergelimpangan, namun tampaknya para manusia yang sebentar lagi akan bermukim di daerah mereka selama dua bulan itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah prihatin –atau kasihan.

Sudah lima belas meter bus merengsek perlahan. Tobi masih berusaha mengecek kondisi mesin bus. Di tempat lain, Sasori dan Itachi sudah menghabisi seluruh lawannya. Mereka segera berlari menuju bus –dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Leader, sisi depan telah ku habisi," lapor Itachi.

"Sisi kiri juga sudah ku habisi," Sasori menyambung perkataan Itachi.

"Manah! Kisameeh!?" tanya Pein sembari terus mendorong sekuat tenaga. Suaranya nampak kepayahan.

"Ah! Aku akan mencari nya," dengan antusias Sasori berlari lagi dan kembali menghilang dalam derasnya hujan. Belum puas dengan pembantaian yang sebelumnya ternyata.

"Itachih, bhantu doronggg…"

"Baik."

Itachi masuk kedalam bus dan mengambil tali tambang berukuran besar. Segera saja ia keluar menuju sisi depan bus, mengikat bus dengan tambang dan menariknya. Kini beban Pein makin merasa ringan. Dalam waktu sebentar mereka telah mendorong bus sejauh tiga puluhan meter.

"Leader, ada yang mendekat," lapor Zetsu.

"Bunuh saja sesuka mu, tak ada yang akan menangkap mu di sini,"

"Aku tak yakin kekuatan tinju ku berguna untuk moster, leader…"

"A-ap…"

.

.

.

Kisame terdesak. Tiga orang yang ternyata pemimpin gerombolan terkuat mengeroyok nya membabi buta. Kisame hanya bisa mengelak dengan sesekali balas menyerang.

**CRAAAAT!**

Tiba-tiba kepala dua orang pemimpin terpenggal secara bersamaan.

"Kau lama sekali, Assassin," kata Kisame setengah teriak.

"Mereka ini kau tidak bisa lawan?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Hei… aku ini hanya _ bodyguard _rentenir, bukan pembunuh sadis seperti mu, tau."

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja pada ahlinya."

Sasori maju dengan cepat. Kembali, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah potongan kepala manusia bergulir begitu saja seperti bola merah.

Sasori menginjak-injak dengan beringas kepala manusia terakhir yang terpotong itu dengan raut wajah senang. Kisame yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum miring, lalu berujar "kau benar-benar maniak, Sasori. seperti tak ada beban sedikit pun. Aku ragukan eksistensi mu sebagai manusia yang punya hati di sini."

Sasori menghentikan pijakannya pada kepala yang telah hancur dan memburaikan isinya itu, menatap Kisame dengan wajah _unyu, _memajukan sedikit bibirnya, seolah-olah merajuk. " Uh. Kau belum tahu saja gimana sensasinya. Hei. Aku ini punya hati, tau. Cih." Sasori membuang muka. Ia me-lap sepasang pedangnya lalu menyarungkan benda yang telah banyak menjatuhkan korban itu. Kisame tak mampu menahan rasa geli yang menjalar di hatin melihat tontonan _unyu _seperti ini, hingga ia meledakkan tawa.

"Hahaha. Kau ini memang gila." Kisame segera mendekati Sasori, lalu menjitak kepala pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aduh! Hei. Sakit!" Jerit Sasori. mukanya kelihatan semakin imut kalau sedang kesal. Sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan muka maniak haus darah beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengelus kepalanya di balik _hoodie _dengan brutal.

Kisame lalu berkomentar, "kau tau rasanya sakit jika kepala mu di jitak seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan manusia-manusia yang kau bunuh, ha? Tak manusia sekali cara membunuh mu ini. Sehabis membantai bukannya menguburkan malah menginjak-injak."

"Mereka kan sudah mati. Toh tak akan terasa lagi sakitnya. Ini memang cara ku mengapresiasikan seni ku, aku tak pernah memang di berikan perintah untuk membunuh dengan keji seperti ini, hanya pekerjaan yang sangat rapi dan nyaris tanpa jejak. Aku kan di bayar untuk pekerjaan itu. Ku kira leader bakalan sama dengan klien-klien ku yang lainnya, ternyata pria bertindik itu seksi sekali," ujar Sasori lirih masih dengan wajah cemberut, namun tiba-tiba rengutan itu berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Siapa bilang tidak sakit? Kau ini… sudah lah ayo kita kembali ke bus." Kisame memulai langkah nya, di ikuti Sasori. Sasori bahkan tak menyadari darah yang menitik dari balik jubah Kiri Kisame. Tepat bersamaan dengan berhentinya hujan setelah sekian lama, hanya menyisakan langit yang masih kelabu dengan rintik-rintik hujan. Malam semakin larut.

.

.

.

.

**GROAAAAA!**

_Monster-mutant_-apapun itu mengamuk sambil berlari kencang ke arah bus. Konan berbalik. "Aku saja yang menghadapinya, leader." Belum sempat Pein membalas perkataannya, Konan telah menghilang bersamaan dengan menjauhnya suara sang monster.

Konan membawa makhluk itu hingga menjauhi bus. Meski dalam kegelapan, Konan masih mampu mendeskripsikan makhluk itu. Makhluk mengerikan itu bertubuh seperti Kambing, berbulu kuning kemerahan, dan kakinya seperti kaki burung Elang dengan cakar yang sangat besar dan kelihatan tajam. Memori dalam benak Konan ssaat terpacu untuk mengingat-ingat Kambing ini. 'Ooh! Ini Kambing yang waktu itu pak Naruto ceritakan.'

Tinggi –makhluk itu setinggi kira-kira dua meter. Konan sesaat tersadar dan melompat mudur. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Wanita itu menyergap. Otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk cantik semakin kekar seiring pergulatannya dengan makhluk _absurd _itu. Sesekali tinjuan Konan menghentak tubuh makhluk aneh hingga termundur beberapa langkah, dan beberapa kali pula Konan mendapat luka akibat sambitan cakar panjang.

Beberapa saat dalam posisi menangkis-mundur-maju-pukul, akhirnya Konan berhasil memanjati tubuh berbulu orange. Jari-jari kedua tangan Konan tiba-tiba bergerak tak stabil, memanjang dengan kuku jari yang sama memanjangnya. Urat-urat besar nampak menaungi seluruh permukaan telapak tangan, punggung tangan, sampai jari-jari.

Mata Konan menggelap-berkabut. Kambing itu masih saja meronta di bawah tunggangannya. Konan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, lalu dengan tiba-tiba tangan itu menusuk tajam menembus kulit tebal dan keras si monster, melewati otot dan daging-daging, mengaduk-aduk isi tubuh itu sampai menemukan yang ia cari.

Tulang punggung.

Darah hitam pekat muncrat kemana-mana, memolesi wajah Konan yang cantik bak porselen bening mahal hingga berubah warna menjadi hitam dan berbau busuk. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk muntah. Segera saja wanita bersuara lembut tapi sangar itu menarik paksa tulang punggung hingga keluar dari persemayamannya –sekuat tenaga. Sedikit demi sedikit tampak benda putih tertarik dari tubuh monster, di ikuti daging dan otot-otot yang ikut keluar.

Sang monster melolong kesakitan, meraung-raung, pedih menjalar keseluruh sendi-sendinya, hingga akhirnya ambruk tak bersuara lagi. Tulang punggung telah benar-benar tercabut seluruhnya dari tubuh makhluk itu. Sekarang diragukan siapa yang benar-benar moster di sini.

Sesosok tubuh berkaki Elang terkulai di tanah lumpur –mati. Di atasnya duduk seorang wanita dengan muka penuh cairan kental busuk barwarna hitam, di kedua tangannya -yang telah normal kembali-tergenggam seonggok kerangka tulang punggung monster dengan daging dan otot yang tampak merekah. Konan tak punya waktu merenungi perbuatannya. Di buangnya asal tulang itu, lalu dia berjalan menuju bus.

.

.

.

Bus telah sepenuhnya keluar dari kubangan lumpur. Semua anggota pun telah membersihkan tubuh masing-masing. Tinggal menunggu makhluk berkelamin wanita satu-satunya diantara mereka yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya dari balik kegelapan. Pein yang agak jauh dari bus menatap Konan tanpa kedip. Ia cemas. Wanita itu belepotan. Pein terperangah. Ketika Konan berjalan pelan mendekatinya…

_**Plak!**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi tembem si wanita yang pekat, di ikuti bola mata membesar. Pein menampar Konan dengan pelan, namun mampu membuat tubuh itu tersungkur di tanah. Konan meringis memegangi pipinya yang terasa amat pedih. Pandangannya teralih ke bola mata si pemimpin, mencari-cari jawaban apa kesalahannya. Namun yang tampak di manik pria bertindik itu hanyalah kepedihan dan takut kehilangan. Pein bergetar memegang telapak tangannya yang baru saja menampar gadis yang teramat dia cintai. Akhirnya pria itu membuka suara.

"Aku sudah berkata, keputusan ku adalah mutlak. Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan ku!"

"Konan mencoba berdiri, sedikit terhuyung, lalu membalas ucapan Pein. "Kau bilang kalau keadaan mendesak aku boleh melanggar aturan mu, Pein. Aku merasa keadaan tadi sangat mengancam. Kenapa? Kau meragukan eksistensi ku? Kekuatan ku? Kau lupa aku ini siapa?"

**BUGH!**

Sebuah tinjuan melayang untuk kedua kalinya di wajah itu. Tak terprediksi. Terlalu cepat hingga Konan tak mampu menghindar. Tubuhnya terpelanting beberapa meter.

"Aku sendiri yang menghadapi makhluk itu. Bukan kau. Tapi kau sudah mengambil keputusan dengan menghilang seenaknya. Aku mencari mu kemana-mana. Suara mu dan makhluk itu terdengar jelas sampai sayup, tapi keberadaan kalian seperti berada di dimensi lain. Untuk apa ada pemimpin jika dengan otak kecil mu itu kau mengambil keputusan sepihak? Kau mengacaukan fikiran ku, perempuan!"

Konan berdiri dalam diam. Pein marah, dan Konan takut sekarang.

Pein lalu bertanya, "kau memakai kekuatan itu, Konan?"

Konan tampak terkejut. Sepertinya segala hal tentang dirinya telah diketahui oleh pria ini –tanpa harus bercerita apa pun. Dengan desisan pelan dan suara lembut wanita dia menjawab pelan, sedikit takut, "bagaimana lagi, itu cara paling praktis mengingat kita telah memakan banyak waktu di sini."

"Kau tak terluka?"

"Hanya sedikit goresan kecil, leader."

"Aku serius… kau… tidak terluka kan, Konan?" Pein menatap Konan intens. Matanya bergerak-gerak menyusuri seluruh tubuh yang dilapisi jubah itu. darah muncrat dimana-mana.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Pein. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya terluka sedikit, memang ada apa?"

"Jari kelingking kiri Kisame putus saat bertarung tadi. Sudah ku rawat. Aku sangat mencemaskan mu."

Pein berjalan mendekati Konan dan menepuk bahu bahu wanita itu, rahangnya masih mengeras. Ia berkata dingin. "Bersihkan diri mu. Aku membawa banyak cadangan jubah."

Konan hanya mengangguk pelan. Ketika Pein hendak berlalu, Konan menarik jubah laki-laki itu dan meremasnya kuat. Menjatuhkan kepalnya ke dada pria itu. Pein terkejut, namun segera saja sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas –amat tipis. Raut wajahnya melembut. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh perempuan itu –merengkuh, menghangatkan. Di dalamnya, seorang perempuan mulai menangis terisak. Pipinya memerah.

"Jangan…"

Pein masih mendengarkan.

"Jangan marahi aku, Pein…hiks. Jangan marahi aku, aku minta maaf," ucap Konan pelan. Air mata semakin deras mengalir.

Pein mengeratkan pelukannya. Ternyata wanita ini sangat rapuh. "_Well, _jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi, sayang…"

.

.

.

Konan telah membersihkan diri dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya di dalam bus. Fokus utama pandangannya adalah Kisame yang sedang asyik bercerita dengan Itachi. Kelingkingnya di perban. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, tak tampak dari raut wajahnya rasa sakit atau penyesalan. Ia hanya tertawa renyah, dan mengcungkan jempolnya ke Konan.

Di dalam bus tampak begitu hidup bahkan setelah kejadian yang amat sulit dibayangkan barusan. semuanya merasa tertantang untuk semakin menyusuri daerah kejam ini. Dari balik kaca spion Tobi memberi aba-aba bahwa mereka siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun Pein berkata bahwa malam ini perjalanan tak akan di lanjutkan sampai pagi esok, semuanya harus tidur dengan sistem berjaga dua orang setiap jam.

Konan duduk di sebelah Sasori, dan tiba-tiba pria berwajah _baby face_ itu berbisik lirih, "aku begitu kurang ajar selama ini, sekarang aku tahu rasanya sakit. Aku berjanji akan menghormati musuh-musuh ku."

Konan menatap Sasori. Bola matanya sedikit membesar, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sewaktu kau membantu Kisame tadi?"

"Hm… aku berkata mengenai prinsip ku dengan seenaknya. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau ia sudah kehilangan anggota tubuh. Ya begitulah. Aku sudah minta maaf padanya, tapi entah kenapa dia tak merasa kata-kata itu adalah kesalahan ku."

"Pemikiran setiap manusia memang berbeda, Sasori. Tapi dengan perbedaan itu kita saling berdampingan dan memahami. Kalau memang sudah terjadi, ya mau bagaimana lagi."

Sasori hanya diam, tak menyahuti. Konan pun tak memaksakan pembicaraan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan tepat. Hari ini cukup cerah. Mentari bersinar menembus hutan yang terdiri dari ribuan pohon-pohon besar. Setelah sarapan dan membersihkan diri, perjalanan Akatsuki berlanjut. Satu jam bus berjalan santai, akhirnya mereka sampai di perkampungan penduduk desa X. melihat benda besar yang datang, anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain berlarian ke rumah kepala desa, menyampaikan kabar dengan antusias.

Bus berhenti di sebuah lapangan. Penduduk yang melihat bus itu berkerumunan penasaran, sosok seperti apakah yang mengunjungi desa mereka. Akatsuki turun dari bus, di sambut sorak-sorai dan senyuman lebar para penduduk yang telah menanti mereka sekian lama. Tiba-tiba saja kerumunan yang sangat ramai itu membelah seiring berjalannya sosok yang mereka hormati, kepala desa.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang di desa kami…"

Pria tua itu menyambut kedatangan tim Akatsuki yang terkejut dengan segala keramah-tamahan –berbeda sekali dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Ah. Perkenalkan, nama saya Danzo. Saya adalah pemimpin di desa kecil ini." Di belakang tubuh pria tua itu menyembullah sosok kepala kuning dengan raut wajah khawatir. Oh! Pak Naruto telah sampai lebih dulu. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya? Akatsuki dilanda keterkejutan untuk kedua kalinya. Seakan mengerti, Naruto hanya berkata, "nanti ku ceritakan."

Akatsuki saling berpandangan, dan mulai memperkenakan diri masing-masing…

**Bersambung…**

Yah, saya menggalau. Fic ini nyaris _discontinue _karena keribetan saya di dunia nyata. Juga karena genre utama malah tak kelihatan di chapter sebelumnya, sesaat saya jadi kehilangan_ feel_ untuk melanjutkan –hanya sesaat loh ya-. Namun ternyata saya masih mempunyai tekad untuk menamatkan fic ini, hehe.

Mohon dukungan, kritik dan saran nya _readers_.

Sudikah pembaca sekalian me-_review _fic gaje ini?


End file.
